Si J'avais Su (If I Had Known)
by dearbella
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian may be perfect for one another, but that doesn't mean they think so. What with their fights and their other relationships and I mean, hell, Sebastian's straight, isn't he! Will they be able to realize they're in love before it's too late? High School AU, rated M for abuse, trigger warnings, and graphic sex. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome to my first Kuroshitsuji fanfiction and the first fanfiction I've ever wrote of an OTP! I'd like to start off by saying I'm sorry for the emotional pain this story may cause, but I hope you love it all the way to the end. Secondly, I am looking forward to getting hate for the spelling of Grell's name in the fanfiction. I have made he a SHE in this, so to make the name more feminine her name is spelled Grelle. Please do not send reviews in saying that is incorrect or whatever. Thirdly, this is all thanks to my best friend HellsButler. My idea, her plot, my words, her edits. Please read and review!**

**Because I have to say this, DISCLAIMER! I do not own Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis (my god do I want to), Alois Trancy, Grell Sutcliff, Claude Faustus, or Kuroshitsuji in any way. Please enjoy your stay here at the Phantomhive Manor.**

A bored look had placed itself upon the gorgeous face of a young Sebastian Michaelis as his best friend, Ciel Phantomhive rummaged around his bedroom. He leaned back against the wall behind the younger's bed, crossing his arms against his sides and allowed a small yawn to escape his plump, light pink lips.

Though Ciel and Sebastian had known one another since Ciel's birth, a week before the other's first, they had always been friends. Through thick and thin, through sick and health, they had remained by the other's side. They had been inseparable, though neither understood why. They did not necessarily enjoy the same activities, nor did they share any interests, but it never mattered to the two.

As the blue-haired boy continued to fret, cognac eyes rose to Ciel's petite body. His expression gave nothing but thoughtfulness. "Having trouble?" Sebastian asked, a slow, sly smirk spreading across his lips. "You shouldn't be so worried about Alois."

Ciel stopped in the rut he was making in the floorboards of his bedroom, his heterochromatic eyes turning on the elder. "How can I not?!" he practically spat in the other's direction. "He's gorgeous. The way his eyes sparkle, the way that blonde hair just sits perfectly on his angel head."

The hazel eyes flashed a dark vermillion for just a second as Sebastian sat up straighter. "Have you ever thought maybe the angel is masking a demon on the inside?" The words rushed out far too quickly, as Sebastian hadn't even thought what he was going to say. He immediately wished they'd come back into his mouth and down his throat. Though he knew not why, the question had been the result of a slight pang of jealousy.

Hands placed firmly on his frail hips, Ciel stared at Sebastian with contempt. "If you're not going to give me ideas to get him then go home. I'm busy."

"Making dents in the floor? Yes, I can see you're very busy, Ciel." Sebastian rolled his eyes and let a small chuckle seep out of his mouth. "What would you have me do?"

"How should I know? I don't even know what to do myself." Ciel plopped onto the edge of his bed, crossing his arms and pouting like the child he truly was at heart. Sebastian slid to the edge as well, letting his long legs dangle down until his feet finally reached the floor. His arms snaked around Ciel's small waist, another small smile playing at his lips. Ciel immediately sank into his arms, defeated.

"I'll do whatever I can, Ciel." As Sebastian pulled his arms back, Ciel's eyes moved up to rest on his face. A tentative smile spread on his lips and Sebastian gladly returned it.

"Thank you, Sebastian."

Chest rumbling with a hearty laugh, Sebastian grabbed his jacket and backpack from next to Ciel's bed. "Well, if I couldn't get you a date, what kind of best friend would I be?" And with that last note, Sebastian was out the door.

Ciel walked into the school the next morning, bag flung over his right shoulder. His green trousers reached just shy of his knees, a crisp, white, button-down shirt tucked into them, and a green jacket clinging to his body. Yes, the uniform was uncomfortable and itchy, but it was wear it or get detention. And no, Ciel did _not_ want detention… Again.

He approached his locker like every other morning, but to his surprise Sebastian was nowhere in sight. He opened his locker and began preparing for the day, a couple of yawns leaving his mouth every so often. As he shut the door, Sebastian was just approaching him, running at top speed. As he came to a halt to stand in front of the boy, Sebastian leaned over and braced his knees while panting from the sprint he'd just endured.

"I got you…" Catching his breath finally and looking up with a wide and excited smile, Sebastian continued, "I got you a date with Alois."

Ciel's eyes went wide and his jaw went slack. "Y-You…? HOW?!"

Sebastian laughed hard, expecting this reaction from him. "Ciel, I'm one hell of a friend. I can do anything, so long as you wish it."

Ciel was so thrilled he actually hugged Sebastian, tightly holding him for a good minute and a half. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me. I owe you, like a ton." Ciel pulled away with the grin still stretching his baby cheeks. "When am I to meet him?"

"He said he will come to you, sometime today. Probably at lunch." Sebastian shrugged.

Interrupting the beautiful moment between the two friends, sneaky little arms found themselves around Sebastian's waist as a high-pitched squeal rang through their ears. Sebastian's eyes widened as he realized he had been trapped by the little devil. He turned around and found himself looking down slightly into the glowing golden-emerald eyes of Grelle Sutcliff. Her fiery red hair reached the slender waist she always forced to shrink so she practically looked like a barbie doll, while bangs framed the petite face that held red glasses, perched on the bridge of her slender nose. A smile was placed on lips that were dyed the color of blood by lipstick only a whore would wish to wear. Though her uniform was also the same grassy green as Ciel and Sebastian's, she had spiced it up with a lovely maroon scarf around her slink neck. Unlike Ciel's knee-length trousers or Sebastian's own green pants, Grelle wore a green mini-skirt, as did every other girl in the school.

Unwrapping himself from her arms, Sebastian took a step back toward Ciel and smiled politely. "Grelle," he said with a sigh of utter annoyance. "I see you've found me, yet again."

"Oh, _Bassy_!" she exclaimed, putting her fists under her chin and jutting her ass out behind her. Her lips formed into a pout and her voice cooed at him. "Since when have you tried hiding from me? Our love is obviously a force not even the Devil himself could break! Besides, it's no use hiding when you're always with this brat." She stood straight once more and waved her little hand at Ciel, as if to address him.

"This brat is standing right here!" Ciel cried, stomping one of his feet. "And if you're going to continue insulting me, I'm sure I know a way to shut you up!"

Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's chest, rolling his eyes. "Grelle, if you've had enough taunting for the day, I think it best you head in the direction of your first period."

Grelle pouted once more, eyes blazing with delight as her 'Bassy' noticed her. "Do tell me I'll see you in theatre after lunch today, Bassy. It's the highlight of my day." She turned around as if to walk off, but turned back slightly. "I heard a little rumor we'll be practicing Shakespeare and I do believe I'll be picking you as my partner." She blew a kiss in his direction, making Sebastian gag a little. "Til then, my darling Bassy." With that, she ran off.

Ciel made a gagging motion, making Sebastian laugh slightly. "Come on, let's get to class or we'll be late," Ciel said, a small smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Welcome back to Si J'avais Su! Thank you for continuing to read and I do hope you're enjoying your stay at the Phantomhive Manor.**

The following day when Sebastian made his way to Ciel's locker, he noticed someone else was standing beside his friend. A blonde with shining icy blue eyes and a too-confident smirk lay leaning against the locker beside Ciel's, gaze not wavering from him. As Sebastian approached, he felt his stomach churn at the sight of Alois Trancy looking over Ciel as if he were the prey he was seeking for his next meal.

"Oh, Sebastian," Ciel said when he looked up, a smile on his baby face. "You know Alois."

Alois looked at Sebastian, a petite eyebrow raising as his eyes looked the raven-haired male up and down with a now-bored expression. "Sebastian, good to see you again," he said with a more-than-perky voice that was laced with venom.

The hairs on the back of Sebastian's neck prickled as he stared at Alois. He placed his hands behind his back, his fingers curling and uncurling repeatedly as he tried to calm his nerves. He gave a tart, tight smile to Alois and dipped his head, unsure of exactly what to say.

Sensing the awkwardness of the two, Ciel cleared his throat and rubbed his hands together. "Alright, I think it's about time we head to class. Sebastian, can you meet me here after school?" Sebastian nodded in agreement and watched as Ciel grabbed Alois' hand while they walked away.

Sebastian took Alois' spot leaning against the locker, watching the two. He noticed as Ciel laughed with the blonde, but Alois didn't seem as thrilled as Ciel was about their new-found relationship. Sebastian stroked his chin, wondering why Alois had struck a nerve. Before they turned around a corner, Alois snaked a hand around Ciel's waist and pulled him closer, making the slate-haired boy blush as he tried to pull away. Alois wouldn't have it and forced Ciel against his side.

As Sebastian was about to go after them, he was stopped in his tracks by the bell ringing. He huffed as the school's librarian walked past him. "Michaelis! Get to class, man!" he shouted.

"What are you gonna do, Claude? Send me to the ol' wife?" Sebastian said back, a goofy grin on his lips.

Claude rolled his eyes. "Just get to class, Sebastian."

That afternoon, Sebastian tapped a pencil against his desk. The clock took too long to finally allow him to leave the hellish school and meet up with his best friend. When the bell rang, he was the first on his feet and out the door, jogging to Ciel's locker with a smile on his face. He was stopped and ran back around the corner when he saw the two 'lovebirds' quarreling in front of the space.

"I'm not saying you're not allowed to see him, Ciel, I'm saying I don't want you to see him." Alois scoffed, flipping that perfectly blonde hair out of his face. He placed a hand on a jutted-out hip as if to say 'I'm better than you, don't question me.'

Ciel was seriously angry. Over the years, Sebastian had picked up on tell-tale signs of Ciel's true anger. The blush on his face, the curl of his lip, the way his eyes glistened, and his back straightened to make himself seem taller. He grabbed the remaining items from inside the locker, slammed it shut, and stared at Alois for a good minute. Alois seemed unfazed. "Sebastian is my best friend and I refuse to give him up for a new relationship!" Turning on his heel, Ciel stormed off at full rage.

Alois had obviously never been talked back to in such a manner before and it had put him in quite a stump. Sebastian took this as an opportunity to run after Ciel. As he passed Alois, everything felt slowed down like in the movies when the villain and hero cross paths before they figure out one another's identities. Alois stared at Sebastian as he ran past, frozen eyes glaring holes into his head.

Upon reaching Ciel, Sebastian took note that the boy was holding back tears of hot rage. He took a moment to assess his friend's demeanor. Shoulder's slumped and shaking, eyes glued to the ground, one hand curled into a fist against his cheek to wipe away the invisible tears he wouldn't let fall. Sebastian reached for Ciel, pulling him into a soothing embrace flush against his chest. Stroking circles in the small of his back, Sebastian cooed softly, "It's alright, Ciel. I'm here."

"Alois doesn't want you to be," Ciel mumbled, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks. His fingers curled into the crisp shirt under the nasty-green jacket of Sebastian's uniform. His heterochromatic eyes peered up and bore into the cognac eyes of Sebastian. "Don't let him take you from me, please."

The raven-haired boy allowed a small smile to etch itself upon his lips. "Yes, my lord."

All but forgotten of the quarrel not two hours prior, Ciel threw his nicest clothes onto his bed. Sebastian lounged in a chair, fingers in a steeple over his face. The younger boy finally collapsed against the bed, a growl escaping his lips. "What am I going to wear?!" he huffed, annoyed by his lack of 'date clothes'. Sebastian chuckled slightly. Ciel threw him a look, eyes narrowed. "This isn't a laughing matter, Sebastian!"

Sebastian put a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter, trying his hardest not to laugh at his friend. "I'm sorry," he chuckled out. "I can't help myself." His eyes opened to find Ciel standing over him with his hands on his hips. "Ciel, you're freaking out over nothing. Do you even know what you're doing?"

Ciel's arms dropped and he blushed slightly. "We… uh… We're going to a party. A college party." He ran a hand through his gray-blue hair and sighed. "I've never gone to a college party before."

Sebastian stood from his seat and walked to Ciel's closet, flipping through the clothes that were left there. He pulled out a white button-down shirt and a pair of tan skinny jeans. "Put these on really quickly," he said. He tossed them to his friend, crossing his arms and watching expectantly.

"I'm not going to change while you're looking!" Ciel exclaimed , his blush darkening on his already reddened cheeks. Sebastian rolled his eyes and turned back toward the closet, shaking his head. He went back to rummaging through the closet, a bored look on his handsome exterior. Reaching into the disarray of clothing, Sebastian's eyes widened when he came across a black vest with two silver buttons in the middle. He pulled it out, giving it a small smirk.

"Are you dressed yet?" he called over his shoulder.

"Yes, you can turn around."

Mentally preparing himself, he turned and gasped slightly. His eyes moved from the top of Ciel's slate hair to his sapphire and lilac eyes, down his adorable baby-cheeks, his kissable, plump lips. Then the outfit: the shirt clung to his petite frame and the jeans drew attention to the sizeable package he was hiding. Sebastian licked his lips distractedly, admiring the exceedingly attractive boy before him. "Turn around," he whispered.

Ciel gave a look of pure confusion as he obeyed Sebastian's orders. Was that a hint of lust in his voice…? Ciel felt Sebastian's body inch closer to his own and shivered when arms snaked around his tiny waist. The taller male inhaled slightly into Ciel's hair as their bodies pressed against one another.

"Yes," Sebastian whispered gently. "This outfit is perfect." He reached around and held out the vest he'd pulled from the closet and Ciel could hear the smirk in his voice at his next words. "Now for the finishing touches."

Ciel yanked the vest from Sebastian's hands and rushed from his grasp, pulling the vest on. "It's… uh… Perfect. Thank you, Sebastian." He mentally shook himself, unsure of what to think of the feelings he was experiencing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello and welcome! As you have noticed, I have been rapidly posting chapter after chapter of Si J'avais Su as of yesterday and today. Here's why: HellsButler and I have decided we will post a new chapter once we are halfway through the next, just in case it takes a few days to write. We are halfway through chapter four at this very moment, and we'll probably be posting that today or tomorrow, give or take real life situations. Please enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive Manor!**

After an hour of getting Ciel ready for his date, Sebastian was on his way home. He ran his fingers through his hair as he made his way down the street, his heart clenching. God, what the actual fuck was wrong with him? Ciel looked so sexy, so fuckable. He shook his head. He wasn't gay. There was not a single chance in hell he was gay.

He needed to prove it. Not to himself, oh no, but to Ciel. His best friend, his practical other half. The boy who made his heart melt and his head spin and… _Fuck!_

He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, slamming his thumb into the numbers. The call rang twice before the person on the other line answered. "Hello?"

"Grelle, it's Sebastian." He ground his teeth together, shaking with rage. "Are you free tonight?"

"Bassy!" she exclaimed, pure joy in her voice. "Oh, I'm always free for you, darling. What did you have in mind?"

"Would you like to see a movie tonight?" There was nothing good playing, but it was the only thing he could think of to get his mind off of Ciel.

"Oh, Bassy, I thought you'd never ask." Grelle replied gleefully.

"I can meet you there in thirty minutes." Sebastian had turned himself in the direction of the only movie theatre in town.

"Thirty minutes? Well, it's a good thing I haven't taken off my make-up. Such a rush, Bassy, you should give a girl more time. I'll be there. Tata, my love!" She hung up the phone.

Ciel paced nervously, awaiting Alois. Twenty minutes late. Was he being stood up? God, he'd be in worse condition than this afternoon. _Tatoe...owaru koto no nai kanashimi ga anata ubatte mo._ The familiar sound of his ringtone - Shiver by the GazettE - made him jump. He scrambled for his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe," Alois' cool voice slithered through from the other line. "I've been sitting out in your driveway for ten minutes. You not ready or something?"

Ciel's face heated instantly. "Sorry, sorry. I'm on my way down." He clicked out of the phone call and rushed downstairs and out the door. As he slid into the passenger seat of Alois' Mustang, he felt a hand slid around his neck. He was yanked toward Alois and forced into a kiss full of tongue and way too rough. Ciel pulled away from Alois and gave a small, embarrassed smile.

Alois looked at Ciel and rolled his eyes. "So this party. You sure you're wearing that?" He motioned to Ciel's outfit with a look of disgust. "I know you're probably not used to being invited to things like this, but it's not formal, Ciel. You're supposed to dress casually."

Ciel glared. "This is casual for me, Alois. Now can we leave?" His arms crossed across his chest and he gave a pout. "Sebastian thought this outfit would be perfect."

"Sebastian picked this out for you?" Alois asked, already icy eyes turning even colder. "I thought I said you can't see him." He growled. "I am your one and only, Ciel Phantomhive, do you understand me? You do not see him, you do not speak to him. I am your best friend, your lover, and your confidante. You do not need anyone, but me." The tone of his voice made Ciel shrink into the comfortable seat of the car.

"I… I understand, Alois."

Sebastian put his wallet back into his pocket and tried his hardest to ignore the excited chatter of the redhead to his left. He took the tickets from the lovely woman there and sighed, running a hand through his silky black hair and followed Grelle toward their designated theatre room. Plopping himself into a chair beside her, he was grateful the movie had finally started. Though, that didn't quite shut her up like he was hoping.

"- I'm just so happy you decided to finally ask me out. It's about time, Bassy. You know, you should never lea-"

"Shut up, please," he growled, rubbing his temple. "I invited you here because I thought it a good idea, but if you're going to keep speaking like a lunatic, I have half the mind to leave."

Grelle faltered, her ruby red lips forming into a pout. "That is no way to treat a lady!" she cried, getting shushed from the other audience members. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "If you're going to be so mean, why ask me on a date in the first place?"

"Grelle, if you'd really like to keep that mouth going, the best you could do is fill it."

She smirked. "Oh, Bassy, I thought you'd never ask." She slinked down onto the aisle and sat in front of him, reaching up and unbuttoning his pants. She pulled them down slightly and gasped at the thick member before her awaiting mouth.

Ciel had found himself lost amongst the throng of gyrating, inebriated bodies of teenagers. He had lost Alois and he was honestly a bit worried of where the blonde had run off to, though he knew he could take care of himself. He walked around, sipping slowly on a red solo cup of beer. As he made his way into the kitchen, he finally spotted his boyfriend.

Alois was leaning against a college boy, blue eyes glowing as he smile and laughed with the male. One of Alois' hands was on the other's chest, running a soothing pattern up and down with one finger. He was flirting and it was too obvious, and it made Ciel very angry.

He walked over and grabbed Alois, pulling him away from the boy. "What the hell are you doing?" he whispered harshly. "I thought we were dating now."

"Please, I'm just having a little fun," Alois said with a laugh. He pulled his own cup to his lips and downed the beverage inside. "Besides, we're not exclusive until you start listening to me."

Alois slid Ciel a look of pure dominance.

"We're not dating until I stop seeing Sebastian?" Ciel gaped, eyes wide and unmoving.

"Exactly. Choose wisely, Ciel, unless you want to end up alone in the world." Alois shrugged his shoulders and turned around to refill his cup.

Ciel stood there for only a second before he grabbed Alois' shoulder. "I choose you."

Sebastian leaned his head back, groaning softly as Grelle continued to bob her head on him. He was ready to burst and she knew it. She sped up her motions, sucking harder on his manhood. _Ciel!_ "Grelle…" he huffed as his cock jumped in her throat, spurting cum. She sucked it down with a giggle before slithering back up into her seat, wiping at her mouth.

"Mmm, I never thought you'd taste so good," she whispered with another giggle. She leaned over and placed kisses all over his neck. "You know, we can go back to my place, Bassy."

Sebastian groaned inwardly, already annoyed with her voice. "Your house sounds perfect, darling," he said with a forced smile.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. She was leading him from the theatre and straight to her house. On the way there, she couldn't stop pushing him into the side of buildings to make out with him. He allowed it, but it still just wasn't quite right.

Alois and Ciel had gone from drinking to dancing, bodies pressed against each other. Alois had been rubbing his hands on Ciel's sides and now was gripping his ass and kissing, sucking, and biting on his neck. Ciel had taken to running his hands through the silky blonde hair, soft moans escaping his lips.

After a few minutes of teasing, Alois' hands snaked under the jeans and squeezed the firm cheeks beneath. He moved his kissing up to Ciel's ear, whispering seductively, "You know, there's a bedroom upstairs that I've reserved."

Ciel's hips and breath stopped. "I… Alois, I don't know…" He bit his lip and thought for a moment. "We've only just gotten together… I'm not sure I'm ready for anything just yet…"

Alois gave a hearty little giggle. "Do not deny me, Ciel. You have already chosen. I won't allow you to change your mind now."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: In this chapter we delve into the sex, the abuse, and the massive trigger warnings. Please do not read this chapter if you're not comfortable with any of the three. You have been warned and please enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive Manor.**

Ciel found himself being tugged up the stairs by Alois. He was officially terrified of saying no to his - _deranged_, he thought - boyfriend. Ciel wasn't ready to give up his virginity, but he was ready to do anything for Alois, even if it meant being uncomfortable.

Alois pushed him into a room and slammed the door shut behind himself, a smirk upon his lips. "You're all mine," he whispered evilly. Ciel walked back toward the nearest wall, fingers fumbling in the dark for something to grab.

"Alois, please, I'm really not ready. Can't we just take this slow?"

He laughed once more, shaking his head. "No, of course not. Don't you know anything about dating? I call all the shots, you just obey. Now, on your knees and beg for my cock in your cute little ass."

Ciel didn't know what to do except for obey. That seemed like the only option that wouldn't get Ciel in trouble. He got on his knees and looked up at Alois with the saddest eyes he could muster. "Please," he whispered, tears beginning to fill his eyes and blind his vision.

Alois scoffed, "Is that all you've got?" He leaned down and took Ciel's chin in between his fingers and spat in his face, "I said beg."

Ciel shook with fear. "I… I need your cock… M-My life wouldn't be c-c-complete without you f-fu-fucking me at least once…"

Alois stood straighter. "That's better, we'll work on that later." He turned around and sauntered to the bed, sitting down. "Come here, my little toy," he whispered lustfully. Ciel tried to stand, but Alois held up a hand to stop him. "Crawl to me." Ciel got back down and crawled to the blonde. "That's a good boy." Alois moved his legs apart and unzipped his jeans. "Now suck my dick."

"What? That's disgus-"

**_SMACK!_**

Alois backhanded Ciel's face, making the slate-haired boy topple to the floor. "I. Said. Suck." Ciel whimpered slightly, sitting up and moving back over to Alois. The blonde slipped his trousers down his skinny legs and smirked.

Ciel gripped at the member in front of his face, stroking it slowly. He reached forward and slicked his pink tongue through his pert lips, shyly licking the head. He opened his mouth wider and gasped as Alois gripped his hair and shoved him down, forcing him to take the whole thing down his throat. He gagged slightly, gripping Alois' thighs to pull away. Alois wouldn't have it and kept him there. "Stay," he whispered hotly. "Suck." Ciel relaxed the muscles in his throat, sucking slightly. It was hard to wrap his mouth around it, much less make the suckling motion on it.

A moan from Alois made Ciel realize he was doing well, but he wasn't prepared to be pulled off so forcefully. He looked up at Alois with a confused look, only gaining a small snicker in return. Alois pulled him up and pointed to the bed. "Lay on your stomach." Ciel was too scared to do anything but comply. He took deep breaths, trying his hardest to steady himself. Alois grabbed the back of his pants and yanked them down, keeping them just above his knees. His hands gripped Ciel's ass, parting the cheeks. "My god, are you a virgin?!" Alois question, laughing now. "No wonder you don't want to do this. You're a fucking virgin! Your asshole is so fucking small!"

Ciel's cheeks heated instantly, his hands flying up to cover his face. "D-Don't say those things, it's embarrassing," he squeaked out.

Alois smacked his ass, making Ciel hiss. "I'm going to put it in now. Do scream, I love when people know I'm fucking my toys." Before Ciel could reject the idea, Alois had shoved the entirety of his member inside him. No lube, no preparation. Ciel couldn't help the scream that rang through the bedroom. It should not have hurt this much to have sex for the first time. It should have been sweeter, more romantic, with someone who cared more. _Sebastian…_

"What did you just say?!" Alois growled, snaking a hand around Ciel's throat and squeezing. _Did I just say his name aloud?!_ "Do not ever say his name again!" The hand around Ciel's windpipe tightened and he gasped for breath rapidly.

"A-Alois!" he choked out. "I'm s-sorry!"

Ignoring Ciel's apology, Alois pulled almost completely out and slammed back into him. The smack of their bodies echoed and Ciel couldn't hold in the moans bubbling from inside him. Though the grip on his neck had not been removed, it had lessened slightly. Alois snapped his hips back and forth, lolling his head back with a twisted smile on his face. "Yes," he moaned under his breath repeatedly. "Your ass is so tight…"

Ciel pressed his hands into his face, trying to hide tears that were sweeping down his cheeks. He closed his eyes, shaking from the pain that raked through his body. "Alois, please…" he whimpered.

"Please, what? Are you going to beg some more? Oh, please do." He smirked, thrusting his hips harder and rougher against the smaller boy below him. "Your ass is so good, Ciel. I might actually cum soon." He laughed maniacally. "Fuck, maybe sooner than I thought," he huffed, speeding up his movements.

Ciel shivered. "D-Don't cum… inside…" he pleaded.

"Oh, you have no say in this, my love. Sorry to disappoint you." With two more thrusts, Alois dug his nails deep into Ciel's ass and shot his load deep within him. "Mmm… You'll thank me for that later."

With a pop, Alois pulled his dick from Ciel's ass and stood up. He pulled his pants on and stretched, yawning. "Well, shit. I guess it's time to get you home, babe. I'm getting rather tired."

**HellsButler's A/N: Hello, yes, I exist. So, that chapter huh? I apologize for both of us for this . Chapter 5 is going to be sort of short, and a bit of a filler chapter, but 6 will be up sometime after soonish. luv ya! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry this chapter is so short! OMG! Anyways, this is kinda a filler chapter and I'm working as hard as I can to make the next chapter longer and more awesome, though I'm worried people will hate me by the end of the next chapter. Please enjoy your stay at Phantomhive Manor!**

Sebastian awoke the next morning in a room he didn't really recognize. A room full of… red.

_Oh god._

He rolled over slightly to come face-to-face with a rather beautifully sleeping Grelle. He felt his breathing slow and he tried to remove himself from the bed without disturbing her. As he stood up, he looked down and shot a hand to his mouth.

My dear god, he was naked! And after lifting the covers - while trying not to scream - he realized she was, too. He had had sex. He had lost his virginity. He had lost his virginity to _Grelle_ of all people!

Fumbling around for his clothes, he accidentally made a little-too-much noise. Grelle stretched in the satin sheets on her bed and sat up, not even bothering to cover her chest as the blankets fell. She looked at Sebastian with a small smile which he easily ignored. He pulled on his pants and grabbed his shirt.

"Bassy, that was the best night of my life. You know, I've always wondered what you would be like in bed and I must say you were fantastic." She stood from the bed and pulled on a maroon robe, sauntering toward him with a pointed-tooth grin. She laid her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

Sebastian tried not to hurl into her mouth, pulling away from her embrace within a second. "Grelle, please stop."

"But Bassy, we're together now! I'm so happy I could just about cry! Oh, you should tell that brat Ciel. I bet he'll be so jealous." She giggled, shaking with excitement.

"We're not together, Grelle. This… shouldn't have happened. I wasn't in the right mind last night. I'm terribly sorry, but we're not together." He finished pulling on his shirt and smiled at her slightly. "Goodbye, Grelle."

Knocking on Ciel's door, Sebastian straightened his clothes. Ciel answered the door, rubbing a hand over his lavender eye. "Sebastian? What are you doing here so early?" he questioned, sleep still dripping from his voice.

"It's Saturday? We normally go out on Saturday, remember?" Sebastian cocked his head to the side, a worried expression resting on his features.

Ciel continued to rub at his eyes, yawning slightly. "It is Saturday, isn't it?" he asked, turning around. He walked off toward his bedroom and Sebastian followed him. "Are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?"

Sebastian blushed, scratching the back of his head. "Uh… Yeah… Long story."

Ciel chuckled slightly. "Long Friday night for you, too?"

Sebastian bit his lip, thinking back to the night before. He wasn't going to say the night had dragged on, more like it'd passed in a blur. Gelle's too-red room, the touch of her nails against his chest as she bounced on him, the images of Ciel in her place… He shook himself mentally. "Too slow for my taste, honestly." Sebastian shivered, running a hand through his pitch hair.

Ciel sat on his bed, looking at the wall. Odd, Sebastian thought, putting a finger to his lips. Ciel seemed… different. He wasn't smiling at him, wasn't laughing with him… Just…

_Lifeless._

"Sebastian," he whispered, making the older kneel beside him. "I can't see you anymore."

Cognac eyes widened over an open mouth. "W-What?" Sebastian asked. "Why?"

Ciel avoided eye contact, tears welling in those monochromatic orbs. "I can't see you. I… Alois… I just… I can't, okay?"

Sebastian took Ciel's hand, making the slate-haired boy jump off the bed and walk away. "Ciel, please, don't do this. He shouldn't be making you choose between us. I'm your best friend, he's just an asshole."

"Alois is not an asshole! He is perfect!" Ciel growled, looking at Sebastian with fire in his eyes.

Sebastian stalked closer, eyes turning from the beautiful hazel to a dark wine. He took Ciel's face in his hands and looked him straight in they eye. "This isn't healthy for you. He isn't healthy for you."

Ciel allowed the tears to slink down his cheeks, staring at Sebastian. "What is healthy for me?"

Sebastian growled. "_Me_."

**HellsButler A/N: Well, well, well. What did you think about that? Bet you didn't see that coming. *maniacal laughter***

**luv ya! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Woops! Thought this one would be longer, but whatevs. Hate me if you wish for in this chapter you get to see the TRUE Alois Trancy (not a good thing). I hope you like this chapter and please continue to enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive Manor.**

A month had passed since the fateful Saturday Sebastian and Ciel had actually stopped seeing one another. Sebastian had gone through the moment in his mind several times, never able to get a different ending. It was like a new era in history, not seeing Ciel for so long.

Sebastian found the days at school long and boring, though one stood out. The same day he accidentally bumped into Alois.

"Watch where you're going, asshole," the blonde spit, making Sebastian jolt at the voice. You, he thought, unable to stop himself when he whirled around to turn to Alois. "Oh, Sebastian. It's you. Enjoying your time without the precious Ciel?"

Sebastian clenched his fists, glaring at the boy with pure hate and rage. "I suggest leaving before I punch you in the face."

"You're right. I should probably go find Ciel. I need to blow some steam, anyways." Alois chuckled slightly, turning on his heel and walking off.

It took everything in Sebastian's body not to storm after him, though there was really no point in trying when arms snaked around his waist. He turned around and immediately back out of the embrace of Grelle Sutcliff.

"Bassy, I have wonderful news!" she exclaimed, her hair pinned back away from her glowing face. "I'm pregnant and guess what?! It's yours!"

Sebastian gasped, looking at her with his mouth open and eyes wide. "T-That can't be…" he whispered. "We only had sex once!"

"Well, Bassy, darling, it only takes once to get the baby in." She giggled and flung herself at him, hugging him with all her strength. "I'm so happy!"

Sebastian sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, if we're having a child together…" He pulled away from her and took her hand, putting it to his lips and gently laying a kiss there. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

The blush that spread across her cheeks was the darkest shade of red she had on. "I'd love to!" she squealed, hugging him once more. "Bassy, this is just too perfect!"

After school and at their usual meet-up place - a park, no less - Ciel waited patiently for his boyfriend. He pulled his phone from his pocket, a yawn escaping his lips. He checked the time, upset once more that Alois was late. Always late. Never on time, never early. As if Alois wanted Ciel to wait up for him. What more did Ciel have to do to prove his loyalty?

He'd given up his best friend, he'd cut out sugar from his diet, and started working out three times a day to get his body to exactly what Alois wanted. Ciel didn't care that he was waking up two hours earlier or barely eating to keep thin. He wanted to be everything for Alois, just like Alois had become everything to him.

As if his thoughts made the blonde appear, he came walking up. Ciel gave a giant smile, hugging Alois with a force too great. Alois rolled his eyes and pushed Ciel off of him. "I ran into Sebastian today," he said with pure boredom. Ciel's eyes lit up like stars, earning a glare from his boyfriend. Ciel instantly looked down, knowing he was not allowed to speak until informed to do otherwise. Alois continued, "I put him in his place and I do believe he won't be speaking to you again. Ever." He looked at Ciel with an amused smile. "Speak."

"I… I want to see Sebastian."

Alois turned another icy cold stare on Ciel. "I told you no. My no's are final, do you understand me?"

"Alois, I am not a child! I want to see him. He is my best friend."

Alois growled and threw a punch right into Ciel's face. He went down, clutching his right eye with a cry of pain. "I am your best friend," Alois screamed as he began repeatedly kicking Ciel's right side. Ciel could do nothing but lay there, whimpering in agony, as Alois shot blow after blow to his arm and ribs. "We have gone over this before, if you recall! I am your everything! I am the only person you will ever need in your life." Stopping the rapid kicking to his side, Alois leaned down, picked up Ciel by the collar of his shirt and spat angrily in his face, "If you _ever_ mention Sebastian again-" Alois' face softened a bit, his demeanor turning from pure hate to cool rage, "-this will seem like child's play." He threw the boy back on the ground, placing a high-fashion sneakered foot on Ciel's chest looking down at him, an innocent yet cruel smile playing at his lips. "I _will_ kill you." Alois felt he'd made his point clear so he shrugged and walked away, leaving Ciel a bleeding mess in the middle of the open area.

Ciel reached into the back right pocket of his jeans, crying out as pain shot through his probably broken arm. Finally he reached his phone and pulled it out, using his stupid left hand to text Sebastian.

**Help…**

_**HellsButler A/N: Hello hello! Cliffhanger! I'm sorry for all the pain this chapter caused you, but it shall be worth it in the end! Do you think Sebastian will find Ciel in time? Leave a review as to your opinions.**_

_**luv ya 3**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: There is quite a bit in this chapter that I look forward to sharing with you. I know I promised this chapter would be a bit longer (and it is by like 100 words), but it's not as long as I'd anticipated. Please review, follow, and favorite! And don't forget to continue enjoying your stay with us at Phantomhive Manor.**

Sebastian and Grelle had decided to celebrate their relationship by getting dinner after school. They had picked Olive Garden. Grelle had been craving fast food, but Sebastian didn't want to contaminate his child with the nasty products they put into the stuff they called 'food.' They sat down at a booth, ordered their drinks - water for Grelle, Sebastian made sure - and sat in awkward silence. Grelle was the first to break the silence. "So, Bassy, you haven't really said anything about my pregnancy all day. You're happy, too, aren't you?"

Sebastian gave her a tender smile. "I'm thrilled, darling, truly. I've always wanted to be a father."

Grelle swooned, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on her hands. "You're so dreamy," she cooed.

A vibration from the back of Sebastian's pants made him jolt with surprise. He hadn't been receiving much texts since he and Ciel stopped speaking. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and opened the message. "Help" Sebastian's heart stopped. He stood from the booth and looked at Grelle apologetically. "My dear, I'm sorry… There's been an accident with Ciel. I have to leave."

Grelle sighed, looking at her perfectly polished nails. "I suppose it's alright."

A couple years ago, Ciel had called Sebastian, lost in the woods. They both downloaded a tracking app to help Sebastian find his way to Ciel and their way home. Today, he was thankful he'd never deleted the app. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, looking at the app every so often to make sure he was headed in the right direction. Finally, he reached the park.

"Ciel!" he screamed, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Ciel, where are you?!" He ran around the park, frantic in his haste. "Ciel!" Tears were blurring his vision, the fear of being too late creeping into his mind.

He turned ever-so-slightly and finally caught sight of the blue-grey hair - splattered with crimson red blood. "Oh thank fuck!" he exclaimed, running toward Ciel. He knelt beside the boy, tears still staining his sight. "Ciel, my god." He put a hand under his nose, the tears finally flowing down his cheeks when he felt the other breathe. _Still alive_, he thought happily.

He gently slid his arms underneath the practically lifeless body, pulling him carefully to his chest. "Don't worry, Ciel, I've got you." He picked up his phone on the ground beside him and dialed 911, asking for an ambulance.

It took twenty minutes - Sebastian counted - for the ambulance to get to them. They wouldn't allow him in the ambulance, but the police took him to the hospital. They asked him a few questions while he waited on word of Ciel's stability. Once out of questioning, a nurse came in and informed Sebastian he could see his friend.

Sitting on a chair beside his bed, Sebastian gently took his hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it soothingly. "I'm sorry I lied… I let him take you away from me…" Ciel's fingers twitched and Sebastian scooted closer, squeezing the other's hand. "C-Ciel?"

"Sebas...tian…" he whispered hoarsely. "Is that you?"

Sebastian sat on the bed, careful of the bandaged right arm. "I'm here, Ciel. I'm not leaving, I promise." He received a small smile from Ciel. His gaze fell upon the bruised and bloody face of the boy, shaking his head sadly.

His right eye was swollen and as black as Sebastian's hair, his right arm was bandaged and ready for a cast, they'd told him he'd broken ribs five and six on his right side. His face had several scratches around his left cheek and upper lip. Sebastian reached up and stroked his cheek, wiping the hair from his face. Ciel put his own hand over Sebastian's, sighing softly.

"I missed you," Ciel whispered, longing in his voice. "I'm so sorry, Sebastian."

The cognac eyed boy gave a tiny smile. "Shh… I should be the one that's sorry."

The door opening made their hands drop and a nurse smiled at them gleefully. "Mr. Phantomhive! We're so happy to see you're awake. Sir, we'd like to make sure he gets plenty of rest, so if it's no trouble, we need to ask you to leave."

Sebastian nodded and stood up. "Ciel, I'll only be right outside if you need me, alright?"

"Alright. Sebastian, please, don't go after him."

"Yes, my lord."

After leaving his room, Sebastian sat beside the door, knees pressed against his face. How could he have let Alois do this to him? He'd kill the bastard. Touching his Ciel was not okay.

"Yes, I'm here to see Ciel Phantomhive!" chirped a high-pitched voice. A voice Sebastian knew too well.

Alois.

**HellsButler A/N: Dun dun dunnnnn. Holy shit, why is Alois there? I guess you're gonna find out, wont you? Shit is going immediately down next chapter, so be warned.**

**luv ya 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So are you guys ready for Alois to hit the bricks? I fucking am. It took me forever to write this chapter solely because I was so pissed off and so upset. If you can't get feels from your story, who can, right? Right. Anyways, don't expect an A/N from HellsButler at the end since she's kinda being gay right now and watching Glee (fuck I love that show, too. Can't say she's gay!) She's being... Awesome and watching Glee right now. Anywho! Keep reading and keep enjoying your stay at the Phantomhive Manor!**

He raised his head from it's resting place, his soft countenance turned to steel. His eyes turned the color of blood, the crimson seeming to seep from his pupil into his iris. Sebastian stood from his crouched position, red hot anger burning behind his eyes as he approached the blonde. His stance gave away everything: his fists clenched and ready for a swing, his eyes never wavering, his expression murderous. Pure rage emanated from Sebastian's very soul. "Trancy," he muttered coldly, walking toward him slowly like a lion stalking a gazelle.

He reached a hand out, landing on Alois' shoulder to spin him toward him. "What the f-"

He was unable to finish his outburst because Sebastian's fist connected with the side of his face, sweeping from his eye to his nose. There was a loud cracking sound, indicating Sebastian had indeed broken Alois' nose, making an evil smile cross his lips. They were on the ground in seconds and just as Sebastian was going to take another hit, security pulled them apart.

"Fucking bastard! How could you do that to him?!" Sebastian screamed, trying to get out of the grip of the large men. "He could have died because of you!"

Alois was also struggling against the security. "I have no idea what you're talking about!" he threw back, blue eyes peering into crimson. "You're fucking crazy!" Alois was released and Sebastian was taken into a room with no windows.

"Sir, we're sorry, but we can't have violence in our hospital." The security guard crossed his arms, staring at Sebastian with a stern expression.

Sebastian held up his hands in defeat. "I'm so sorry for the trouble. The man who was trying to get into my friend's room is actually the reason he's here."

"Well, we can't stop him from seeing the boy until we've heard word from his parents or him. We're sorry for the inconvenience, but we'll have to ask you to stay away from that guy until he's out of the hospital."

"Completely understood."

Alois snaked his way into Ciel's room, surprised it took about ten minutes for the bleeding to stop from his nose. God, was he pissed off. That Michaelis guy needed to learn a lesson or two. He'd never been hit like that before. He truly didn't like it and he felt disgusted in himself for allowing it to happen, though he had been caught off guard.

His precious fucktoy was sleeping when he got to his room. He ran his fingers up his leg, to his waist, up his chest - seeing Ciel wince made him smirk when he got to his ribs - and finally up to his not even close to perfect face.

Ciel stirred in his sleep, whimpering out, "Sebastian…"

Rage flared within Alois' tiny body. "I thought I said not to mention his name again," he whispered coldly.

Ciel's eyes shot open and he gasped, "Alois! Please, don't touch me!" He made the mistake of moving his right arm and a hiss of pain escaped his lips. "Please get out!" he cried, tears blurring his vision.

Alois chuckled, rolling his eyes. _As if!_ he thought as he sat on the bed. "I told you, Ciel. I warned you. Don't say his name or I'd kill you. So simple. Why can't you just let me love you, Ciel? And not him?" Alois slung a leg over Ciel's hips, straddling him and cupping his hands around his neck. "I just wanted to love you, Ciel, but you had to do everything I said. How can you not do something so small? Are you stupid, Ciel? Do I have to say all these bad things for you to see I love you? Do I really have to kill you?" His hands tightened around the slate-haired boy's neck, squeezing.

Ciel kicked his legs, struggling his hardest against Alois' murderous intent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Get off my son!" Alois was flung onto the floor by none other than Vincent Phantomhive. "Security!" Vincent rushed to his son's side, rubbing his throat soothingly. The guards rushed in and took Alois away. "Don't worry, son, he'll be put away for good after this little fiasco, I'll make sure of that."

Alois was then taken away by the police, where - after many long, grueling hours - he admitted to being the one that put Ciel into the hospital. He was then arrested for domestic violence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: We have finally gotten rid of the asshole that is Alois Trancy! Please tell me you love me again, but please continue to hate me for I am the diabolical mind behind the pain and sorrow of these two stupid characters that just cannot seem to get together! Anyways, enough of my rant, enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive Manor!**

Sebastian had visited Ciel in the hospital every day after school. The month they hadn't seen each other was all but forgotten. Sebastian had a lot of news in his own life. Grelle was pregnant and they'd begun dating because of it. Ciel hadn't been too happy to hear about that, but Sebastian seemed happy enough about it. Hell, he'd wanted to be a father for a long while, he'd just wanted to wait until he was out of college and married.

Ciel was finally out of the hospital, after a week. It was a new semester, meaning new classes, new lunch shift, new people. Ciel wasn't too keen about meeting new people, but oh, well. He couldn't do much about it.

As he arrived at lunch, he sighed and walked around in search of someone to sit with. He grinned when he saw Sebastian sitting by himself, munching on what looked like carrots. Ciel walked to him at a quick pace, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Grelle Sutcliff plop herself into Sebastian's lap. The raven-haired male gave a warm, welcome smile and proceeded to pull her in for a kiss.

Not just any kiss.

It was as if they didn't realize they were in public. Sebastian's thumbs were rubbing circles into her hips, their lips were interlocked into a heated make-out session, and her fingers fisted into his hair. Grelle pulled away from the kiss, resting her forehead against his while whispering something unknown to Ciel. Sebastian smiled in response to whatever she'd said.

Ciel's intense gaze on the couple switched immediately when he heard the scream. "CIEL!" the voice hollered. He jumped and turned his stare on his cousin, Elizabeth Midford, running at him at full speed. She jumped at him, wrapping him into a tight hug. "Oh, Ciel! I was so worried about you!"

"Lizzy!" he cried, struggling to get out of her embrace. "My arm is still broken! It hurts!"

Lizzy gasped and let him go, tears welling in her eyes automatically. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I wasn't even thinking!" she wailed.

"You never think!" he spat back, glaring in her direction.

"Ciel!" Sebastian called. Ciel turned his gaze back toward the lovebirds. Come sit with us!"

Ciel and Lizzy made their way over to Grelle and Sebastian. Following soon after were William Sutcliff - Grelle's twin brother, Ronald Knox - William's boyfriend, Meyrin, Finnian - Meyrin's younger and slightly annoying brother, and Baldroy - Meyrin's crush, who everyone called Bard.

Lizzy kept talking with Sebastian about these cute shoes she'd found a couple days ago while Sebastian pretended to listen. Meyrin was hanging on Bard's every word while Finny begged her to help with his homework. Will and Ronnie sat talking in German, which they took together. Grelle had taken to looking around, bored. Ciel took this as an opportunity.

"So, Grelle, you and Sebastian are dating? When did that happen?"

Grelle turned her golden-emerald eyes on him. "The same day you went into the hospital," she said with a small giggle. "I'm still terribly sorry about your arm."

Ciel gave a small smile. "It's not really a big deal anymore, just a hassle." He shrugged his shoulders. "By the way, did you cut your hair?"

Grelle's eyes lit up and she grinned wide. "Finally, _someone_ noticed!" She emphasised the word, turning to look at Sebastian, who widened his eyes. "I just got a few inches trimmed off, but it's nice that someone saw it. I was waiting for someone to comment on it." She rested her chin in her hand, sighing dejectedly.

"Well, I think it's lovely," Ciel said with a wide smile. She giggled. He reached out and took a bit between his fingers. "Oh, it's so soft!" he cried. "What products do you use?"

For the rest of lunch, Ciel and Grelle were talking non-stop about hair products and great places to shop for the latest clothes. There is only one reason Ciel would _ever_ even consider interacting with scum such as this whore.

Grelle didn't look pregnant.

Sebastian was at Ciel's locker when he got there, a warm smile on his face. "It's weird seeing you here again instead of Alois," Ciel said with a giggle.

Sebastian's smile faltered slightly. "Yeah, I bet," he said. "So are we gonna hang out tonight?"

Ciel opened the door, putting books inside. "I kinda made plans with Grelle, Meyrin, and Lizzy to go shopping tonight." Ciel looked at Sebastian with an apologetic grin.

The pitch-haired boy shrugged, hazel eyes never wavering from heterochromatic eyes. "Can I join you?"

"Are you a girl?" Ciel responded to the question.

"Uh… No?" Sebastian said in confusion.

"Are you gay?"

"Not that I know of," Sebastian answered with a smirk.

"Then you can't come."

Sebastian threw his head back with a belly-rumbling laugh. "So I can't come because I'm not gay or a girl?"

"Or both!" Ciel threw in with a giggle.

"That's so rude!"

"Hey, you'd be all bored and complain about going home. I've gone shopping with you before," the shorter male said with a smile. "And you're really annoying when you go shopping. So no, you can't come."

Sebastian fake-pouted, though he couldn't stop grinning. God, he'd missed this. He put his bag over his shoulder and leaned over Ciel, looking into his eyes. "You're an asshole."

"You love me," Ciel retorted, rolling his eyes.

"Please," Sebastian scoffed. _You have no idea._

**HellsButler's A/N: *still technically watching Glee so nothing to say***

**luv ya 3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi hi! Are you guys excited for this new chapter? I am, trust me! God, at this rate, we'll be done with this story by the end of the week. That's not good. Haha! Anyways, please read and review, follow, and favorite! And don't forget to continue enjoying your stay at the Phantomhive Manor.**

Over the next three weeks, Ciel had been spending a lot of time with Grelle and the others. He hated that he had actually started enjoying the female companionship. It was a nice change being 'one of the girls' instead of just hanging out with Sebastian all the time, though he wouldn't admit it aloud.

Today, Ciel hadn't even stopped by his locker after school to meet up with Sebastian. He had gone straight from seventh period to the parking lot where he found Grelle, Lizzy, Meyrin, and Bard - who was now dating Meyrin - at Grelle's light maroon Porsche. Normally Ciel would walk home, but today at lunch Grelle had finally invited him to her house.

"Ciel!" Meyrin squealed when she caught sight of him, waving. She stayed in Bard's arms, but the sudden outburst had caught the attention of the other two.

"Oh, Ciel!" Grelle said with a spiked-tooth grin. "We weren't expecting you for another few minutes. We figured you'd be inside with Sebastian for a while longer."

"I was excited, so I decided to hurry." Ciel put his bag in the trunk with the rest of them and turned to Grelle with a laugh. "I should probably text Sebastian."

Grelle held up a hand. "Don't worry. I got it." She pulled out her iPhone and dialed his number, putting it to her ear. "Bassy, darling. Ciel is with me." Pause. "Well, don't seem so happy," she said sarcastically. "Would you like a ride home?" Another pause. She rolled the yellow-green eyes of hers. "We're going to my house." Yet another pause. "It's not like I'm going to be with them all night. You can come over later." She growled at the next intervention of Sebastian's. "Well, I'm so sorry for stealing your best friend away from you!" She took the phone away from her ear and slammed her finger on the 'end' button. Turning back to the group, she put on too-happy, almost forced smile. "So, let's be off, then!"

The ride to Grelle's house was uneventful and truly very boring. Ciel gazed out the window expressionless the majority of the time, making few comments to the 'girl talk.' When they arrived, Grelle walked in the door and shouted, "Mom, we're here!"

A dashing woman - with the same color hair as Grelle's and red eyes that resembled spider lilies in full bloom - walked into the living area with a martini in one hand and a cigarette in another. "Oh, my girls!" she squealed, making her way toward them all. She kissed them all on both cheeks starting with Grelle, then Meyrin and onto Lizzy. She reached Ciel and put the cigarette to her lips, offering her hand. "Hello, dear, nice to meet you. I'm Angelina, but you can call me mom."

"Don't listen to her," Grelle threw over her shoulder. "She's a _freak_."

"Oh, is that new teen slang for cool?" Angelina questioned, following after her daughter. "Come on, tell me about school. You girls seeing anyone new? Meyrin, how's the situation with Bard? Lizzy, did you pass that math test? Oh and new guy, you seem gay. Are you gay?"

Ciel didn't know what to do or say, so he just followed the girls all the way to Grelle's room. If there was ever a point of having too much of one color in a room, Grelle had gone way past that mark. The walls were red, the desk was covered in red, the sheets were red, almost everything in her closet was red, even the carpet was red, there was even a lounge chair in the corner that was also red. After a good full minute of staring at all of that disgusting color, Ciel shook himself mentally.

"So… Is your mom always like that?" Ciel asked, walking further into the room.

Grelle shrugged. "I've just come to ignore her." She laid down on her canopy bed, eyes on the ceiling.

Meyrin walked over to the body-length mirror standing next to a window. She pulled her shirt up just under her breasts and sighed sadly. "God, I have gained so much weight recently. Do these look like stretch marks?" she asked, fear in her voice.

Lizzy came over and twirled in the mirror then whined. "My outfits have been so dull lately! I mean these uniforms are so not cute, but I've always made them a little bit cuter!"

Grelle ended up joining them and took her jacket off. She fingered her collarbones, whimpering. "At least neither of you have man shoulders. Do you know how horrible it is when Sebastian comments about them during sex?!"

They all three turned to Ciel when he said nothing. "Well," Grelle quipped, "don't you hate something, too?"

Ciel thought for a moment, not really hating anything about himself. "I have two different eye colors…" he said, not really caring, though. They all three nodded while agreeing.

"You know, I heard you can like surgically change your eye colors or something," Meyrin said before relaxing into the lounge chair. "Like really change them."

"Please," Lizzy replied, waving her hand, "that's totally not even possible."

A knock on the door made all their eyes turn. Angelina poked her head in with a wide grin. "Girls, I just finished putting together my new summer line. Who wants to model?"

All three girls squealed and stood back up, running from the room. "We'll be back, Ciel!" Grelle called over her shoulder as she raced the other two downstairs.

This was the moment Ciel had been waiting for. He instantly began rummaging through drawers, looking through the closet. He finally decided to check under the mattress and he found exactly what he was looking for.

Grelle Sutcliff's diary.

_OMG Diary it's finally happened! Bassy and I are FINALLY dating!_

Bleh, boring.

_Anal. All I ever get is anal. It doesn't feel good for me. Sebastian needs to stop only wanting anal!_

Uhh… EW! Ciel did not want to read about their sex life, no matter how horrible it was for her. His eyes continued to scroll as his fingers flipped through the pages. Finally, he stopped flipping and stared at a page with wide, unblinking eyes.

_Oh my god._

**HellsButler A/N: What do you think he found in Grelle's diary? lazybear28 knows. Intuitive little shit. ****Anyway. So disclaimer for the frankly, disturbingly obvious Mean Girls reference. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.**

**luv ya 3 **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Suspense! What is Grelle hiding?! Well, you probably already know, but *squeals* some people don't know, probably. I dunno. I'm really hyper today. *jumps around my house* Shoutout to the beautiful lazybear28 for sticking by us since chapter one. I love you, lazy! You're awesome! Anyways, enough of my babbling. Enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive Manor!**

Sebastian laid on Grelle's satin-covered bed, sighing. This was not how he imagined spending his Friday night. Grelle was in her walk-in closet, prattling on about how she couldn't find anything to wear for their double date with Meyrin and Bard tomorrow night. Sebastian grabbed one of her pillows and stuffed his face into it.

_My god, she's annoying._

"Darling, I could care less what you decide to wear tomorrow." Sebastian rolled his eyes, wishing he were anywhere but here. He sat up and found Grelle standing before him with her hands on her hips. "What?"

"I care what I decide to wear! The least you could do is pretend!" She glared at him, crossing her arms now over her chest. "My god, Sebastian, don't just sit there."

He stood up and walked into her closet, finding himself practically lost amongst all the red. "How can you have so many clothes and have nothing to wear, woman?!" he called at her, shaking his head.

Grelle walked in and pouted, leaning against a wall. "It's not that simple!" she whined, making Sebastian rub soothing circles into his temple.

"Just shut up, please. You're giving me a headache." He picked out an outfit and threw it at her. "Wear this."

She gave the clothes a sickened look. "I can't wear this, it's so ugly!"

"Then why do you fucking own it?!" he growled.

"Because it was cute when I bought it!" she defended.

Sebastian shook his head. "What the fuck ever." He walked out of the closet and sat back on her bed. "Pick out your own outfit." Grelle followed after him and put her arms around his neck.

"Sebastian, why are we fighting over something so small? We fight too much nowadays," she said with a pout.

"Maybe if you weren't so annoying, we wouldn't fight," he said with a pointed glare in her direction.

She scoffed, "If you weren't so on edge, I wouldn't come off so annoying!"

"I'm only on edge when I'm around you. Do you ever see me like this with Ciel?"

"Oh, we're back on that, are we? Ciel this, Ciel that. Ciel, Ciel, Ciel. It's all about him!"

Sebastian threw his hands up, exasperated. "You know what? Fuck you. I'm leaving." He pushed her off of him and stormed out of the room.

* * *

The weekend had gone by too fast for Ciel and monday had turned into a long drag. Passing between his third and fourth periods, someone bumped into his arm. Immediately, his books went flying to the ground. Ciel was still in a sling from Alois' kick-fest, so it was rather hard grabbing all of his books again.

Reaching for his psychology book, another hand found itself placed upon his own. He raised heterochromatic eyes to golden eyes. "C-Claude," he stammered, a dark blush creeping up into his cheeks.

"Ciel," the librarian whispered just as softly, a small smile playing at his lips. Claude picked up the textbook and put it into the crook of Ciel's unbroken arm. He continued to help the student pick up the books. "You seemed like you needed some help. I figured I'd stop for my favorite reader."

The flush on Ciel's cheeks immediately darkened at the words. "Are you always so kind to readers?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Claude chuckled as they both stood. "Not always."

They stared into each other's eyes before Ciel looked away, suddenly remembering they weren't alone. "Well, t-thank you for helping with my books!" he stammered out, smiling worriedly. His eyes came upon Sebastian who was walking toward them. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way to class now, Claude."

"Of course," he said, taking note of Sebastian walking down the hallways. Before turning to walk away, Claude leaned down and whispered into Ciel's ear, "Will you be at the library during your free period?"

"When am I not?" the slate-haired boy responded before walking toward his best friend. "Hey, Sebastian," he said with a grin, waving his hand.

Sebastian caught up to him, a smile on his face. "Hey," he responded. "You okay? I saw Claude was helping you with your books."

Ciel blushed and nodded. "Yeah, uh… Some asshole bumped into me. It's all good."

"Do you mind if we hang out tonight? I need a break from Grelle," he said with a slight laugh. "You wouldn't believe the fight we got into on Friday night."

Ciel's heart stopped. _Shit, don't bring her up, Sebastian. I still haven't told you._ He plastered a smile onto his face, all traces of the secret gone. "Yeah, we can hang out. I've got something around seven, but I'm free before that."

Sebastian brushed hair from his eyes, nodding. "That's cool with me. I'll see you then." He walked off, leaving Ciel clutching his books to his body.

He needed to tell Sebastian about Grelle.

**HellsButler's A/N: Bet you thought Ciel was free! Haha! Lol nope!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I'd like to kindly apologize for no A/N from HellsButler this evening. She's got school in the morning and she's already in bed, so bleh. I'm currently working on chapter 13, where we will be delving more into Bassy and Grelle's gorgeous (ew) relationship. I hope you guys like this chapter and please read, review, favorite, and follow! And don't forget to enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive Manor!**

"My dear _god_, she is annoying!" Ciel laughed, his feet kicking him higher on the swingset. "I don't know how you can stand her," he giggled.

Sebastian was leaned against the set, his phone pulled out and scrolling through texts. "I don't stand her," he responded. "She's annoying as fuck. I'm only with her because she's fucking pregnant." He ran a hand through his hair as he texted her back.

Ciel bit his lip, still keeping it to himself. He continued to swing, not saying anything.

"Now she's bitching at me," Sebastian said exasperated.

"For what?"

"Because I don't want to take her to prom." He rolled his eyes, putting his phone in his pocket. He sat on the swing beside Ciel and kicked his feet into the wood-chips. "I don't even want to go to prom."

"You didn't go last year, Sebastian. You should experience one prom before you go off to college. Come on, you're a senior. Take your pregnant bitch-of-a-girlfriend to prom." Heterochromatic eyes turned to hazel, a grin finding it's way upon Ciel's lips. "I'm going. You should, too."

"Well, since you're going, I guess I should. Who are you taking?"

Ciel scoffed, "No one. I'm off the market…" He paused before hurriedly finishing. "You know, since Alois." He chuckled awkwardly, chewing on his bottom lip.

"Yeah…" Sebastian said, thankfully not catching Ciel's awkwardness. "I'm glad your eye is healed, by the way. You look weird with only a blue eye."

Ciel slapped Sebastian's arm playfully, putting a hand over his lilac eye and smirking. "Oh come on! I think I look awesome. I could totally pull off an eyepatch or something."

Sebastian's rolled his eyes and ruffled Ciel's hair, making him yelp and fix it immediately. "It's almost seven, you should get home." Ciel smiled and nodded. "I've missed hanging with you, Ciel."

"Me, too, Sebastian." _More than you know._

* * *

Tuesday has gone by in a blur. Ciel was happy when his free period finally came around. He put all of his things into his locker and rushed to the library. He walked in and his eyes fell on Claude, sitting on the computer with a bored look on his face. He grinned and walked closer, resting his elbows on the desk, his ass out, and his eyes full of wonder.

"Has anyone ever told you you're sexy when you're bored?" he asked, lust in his voice.

Claude jumped at the sound, looking over at Ciel with a soft smirk on his lips. "Yes. You on more than one occasion," he answered honestly. "Keep your voice down, we're not alone yet."

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself," he said, his voice hushed now. "You're too perfect."

Claude stood and grabbed Ciel's hand, leading him to his private office. He shut the door and fixed the blinds, allowing no peekers to find them out.

Claude pushed Ciel against the door and kissed him passionately, Ciel's hands coming up to the silky black hair. Claude gave a moan as his hands pushed the uniformed-jacket from the younger's shoulders, his shaking fingers unbuttoning the shirt that lay underneath. Ciel's shirt was pushed to the floor and Claude pulled away from their kiss. "Ciel," he whispered tenderly, eyes twinkling in the fluorescent lighting. His hands continued downward until he was cupping the slate-haired boy's erection through his trousers.

Ciel moaned gently, pressing kisses into Claude's neck as he untied the powder blue cloth around his throat. His trembling fingers began working their way down his muscular chest, unbuttoning his shirt. He leaned his head back against the door, looking up at Claude with lust in his eyes. the were both panting and ready for more.

Removing his hand from Ciel's nether regions, Claude unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down, revealing Ciel's member to him. "You're so sexy," he whispered hotly, licking his lips. "Turn around for me." Complying with his words, Ciel braced himself against the door. He felt a cold liquid touch his asshole, making him shiver in anticipation. Claude positioned himself and slowly slipped inside him, a gasp escaping his lips.

Ciel moaned softly, his teeth scraping his bottom lip. "Ah…" he groaned, closing his eyes. Claude began to move, his hips pulling back and jerking forward forcefully. The feeling of the librarian's manhood sliding in and out of his tight ass made Ciel arch his back. Their bodies slapped together and Claude felt a shiver rake through his body.

The heterochromatic eyes opened suddenly as Claude's member hit his prostate and bit into his hand to muffle his loud moan. "Claude!" he whimpered, throwing his head back in pure bliss. Claude smirked, thrusting back into his sweet spot, eliciting another moan from around his lover's hand. One of Claude's large hands wrapped around Ciel's petite waist, finding his member and stroking at the same rhythm as his thrusts. The boy shivered, gripping the door frame until his knuckles turned white and earning another sly smile from the golden eyed man.

"Fuck… Ciel, I'm close," he groaned, his teeth nibbling into Ciel's ear and making the boy whimper slightly. "You're so tight," he whispered. "I… can't last much longer…"

"Cum… Please… Inside me…" Ciel cooed, shivering as Claude's hand and hips continued to assault his young body. "I'm close, too," he whined, pushing his hips back into the rhythmic thrusts.

With a heaving groan of pleasure, Claude's orgasm came in an explosion of satisfaction. He leaned against Ciel, planting kisses along his shoulders. "I hope your arm heals soon. We can have a lot more fun afterwards."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello, we're back! Sorry it took almost a week to post this! I was like seriously getting some writer's block and the plot hadn't been completed, but we're ready to finish this story! We hope you love the chapter. Please favorite, follow, review, whatevs. Enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive Manor!**

Sebastian closed his eyes, pushing his hips a bit faster into the ass of Grelle. She was giving moan after moan underneath him, making it hard to fantasize to get off. _Ciel_, he thought, feeling her back beneath him. Utilizing his fantasy world, he groaned.

_"Sebastian," Ciel whimpered, a hot red blush upon his cheeks. "I-I love you…"_

Sebastian thrust once more into Grelle and shot his load, panting. "Fuck!" he growled. He pulled out of her, rolling to her left and onto the bed. "That was good," he said, looking up at the ceiling with a smile.

Grelle rolled her eyes and got off the bed, grabbing her robe. She pulled it on and sighed. "It's not as good as you believe," she said with a yawn. "I believe our sex life has gotten worse, actually."

Sebastian sat up and looked at her questioningly. "Why do you think that?"

"Because you don't actually fuck me. You fuck my ass. It's like you're gay or something." She waved her hand with another roll of golden-emerald orbs. Sebastian blushed a dark red, nibbling his bottom lip.

"It's not my fault your vagina is loose."

Grelle turned back toward him, her mouth hanging open. "Excuse me?" she exclaimed, putting a hand on her chest, fingers fanned out. "My _vagina_ is too loose for you?" She glared at him, crossing her arms. "If I'm so loose, then get the fuck out of my house! Don't even bother thinking about our child. Just fucking leave."

Sebastian stood up and pulled on his clothes. "You know what, Grelle? I'll gladly leave. You're a fucking bitch. I will take that child if you don't want it, but you had better not fucking raise it to be like you or I will fucking kill myself." He stormed out.

* * *

"She's a fucking whore!" Sebastian screamed as he entered Ciel's room.

Ciel looked up from a book at his raging best friend. "Who?"

Sebastian gave Ciel the dirtiest look. "Who the fuck do you think? Grelle. She's a bitch. I hate that I asked her out. I shouldn't have ever slept with her in the first place. This has been a waste of two months of my life." He grabbed one of Ciel's lamps, throwing it against the wall and smashing it. Ciel sat up further on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. "You know, if it weren't for getting her pregnant, I wouldn't have even fucking asked her out." He growled and threw a punch straight into the wall, making a fist-sized hole there.

Ciel jumped up from the bed and looked at Sebastian with giant bicolored eyes. "Sebastian, calm down!" he cried, shaking slightly as memories of his past flew through his mind. The raven-haired male turned his crimson eyes on Ciel, their color fading from the bone-chilling red to their natural hazel. His expression softened and he sat on the bed, defeated.

"I… I'm sorry, she just pisses me off so much." Sebastian put his face in his hands, sighing. "I can't stand her. I'm half-tempted to tell her to abort our child, Ciel."

"Well, you don't really need to worry about that." Ciel rolled his heterochromatic eyes to the ceiling. "She's not pregnant anyways," he said nonchalantly.

Sebastian's head snapped in Ciel's direction. "What did you just say?"

"Oh, Grelle. She's not pregnant." Ciel shrugged his shoulder and pulled his cell phone from his pocket, opening up a picture he'd snapped with the camera. He handed his phone over to Sebastian and watched as his best friend began to read aloud:

"Dear Diary, Bassy has no idea I'm faking the pregnancy. It's been a beautiful month since we've started dating and I couldn't be happier. Though, the less vaginal sex we have then the less time I have with him as my boyfriend. Boo! Bassy is just too irresistible. I just want him all for myself!"

A reddish tint flooded into his eyes once more as he read the diary entry. His hand tightened around the phone, the screen cracking under his grip. Ciel backed up once more, his back hitting the wall and he sunk to his knees. Sebastian stood from the bed, his expression murderous. He twisted around and threw Ciel's phone against the wall, seeing it smash into several pieces.

"That fucking bitch!" he screamed, storming out of the room.

**HellsButler: Oopsie daisy, this is short! Moar shit to come. Like literal shit. People will be pooping. Maybe.**

**luv ya!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I am so out of it today... Like OMG. Okay, so here's chapter fourteen for you lovely readers! Please review, follow, and favorite! And since you're still reading, I'm just going to assume you're enjoying your stay at the Phantomhive Manor.**

Sebastian hadn't had the courage to face Ciel or Grelle for a week. He'd even gone so far as to stay home from school. He was certain he'd punch Grelle in the face, he was that upset with her. And Ciel… God, Ciel probably hated him. Not only had he trashed his room during his fit of rage, he'd smashed his phone and terrified the shit out of the boy.

Sebastian walked through the halls, his bag over his shoulder and his demeanor in complete shambles. His uniform was wrinkled, his hair had only been brushed by restless fingers. He hadn't even had the decency to tie his shoes. Sebastian Michaelis was a complete mess.

"Oh, they're gorgeous!" His eyes came up when he heard the high pitched voice of none other than Grelle Sutcliff, fawning over Lizzy's new shoes. Crimson colored rage blasted through his iris as he stormed in her direction. He reached a hand out to grip her shoulder, spinning her around. "Oh, Bassy!" she squealed, unbeknownst to the fire burning in his mind. "Just look at Lizzy's new shoes!"

"You're not pregnant," he stated plainly.

All color drained from Grelle's face. "W-What?" she stammered. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Lying will not help in this situation. You are not pregnant. I saw the words for myself, from your diary." The hand on her shoulder tightened as the rage continued to boil over the top. "Why would you fake this? It's unforgivable. You're a disgrace." He reared a fist back, aiming to throw it straight in her face…

Just as he was about to swing, someone caught his arm and held him steady. "Michaelis. I will not tolerate fighting in these halls." Sebastian looked up to see Claude, holding his aching fist from connecting with Grelle's face. He yanked his arm from Claude's grasp, clenching his teeth together and turned away, walking off.

"Grelle, we're done!" he yelled over his shoulder.

* * *

Ciel giggled to himself as he walked from his fifth period to sixth. He'd had a magnificent free period with Claude in the library, which led to dirty text messages. Ciel bit his lip as he responded to the librarian, not exactly paying attention to where he was going. He was seriously thankful his parents got him a new phone the night Sebastian had destroyed his old one. Texting Claude had started taking up all his free time.

It had been a full three weeks since he had seen Sebastian, let alone hear from him. He didn't want to approach Sebastian, scared of the other still being upset. He was just… scared? Of Sebastian?

_Ugh_, Ciel thought to himself. _Sebastian, why do you have to be so… stupid! Stupid, stupid Sebastian._ He stopped at his locker and began putting his books away. He missed Sebastian. The way his stupid hair flopped into his stupid eyes and how those same stupid eyes made his own stupid heart just melt. _Wait, no! What the fuck am I thinking?!_ He shook his head, looking back at his cell phone and frowning at the heart Claude had sent him.

Why didn't that make him smile?

He slammed his locker shut and shoved his phone into his pocket. What was he thinking? Sebastian wasn't going to come and swoop him off his feet or anything. Just the idea even sounded ridiculous to him. He ran a shaking hand through his blueish-gray hair, heterochromatic eyes on the ground. Sebastian wasn't gay. _Besides, we're best friends and that would just be awkward as fuck_, he added with a huff.

Eyes still on the ground as he rounded a corner, Ciel went head first into someone's chest. He fell back, landing on his ass and right onto his phone. His new phone. He glared up at the man he'd hit. "Hey, watch where yo-"

His eyes widened as he realized the boy reaching down to help him up was Sebastian.

"C-Ciel!" Sebastian said in surprised, his voice cracking. He cleared his throat and reached a hand down. "Let me help you up." Ciel slid a hand into Sebastian's, allowing the taller male to pull him up and right into a tight hug. "I-I'm so sorry for my tantrum a couple weeks ago," he whispered cooly into Ciel's ear.

Ciel's cheeks heated instantly as his head pressed against Sebastian's chest. He could hear the steady beating of Sebastian's heart under his ear. "I missed you," Ciel breathed, his fist gripping at the jacket of Sebastian's uniform. Ciel's breath caught in his throat as the heart of his best friend skipped a beat.

Sebastian pulled away slightly, looking down into dual-colored eyes as a small smile formed across his lips. "I missed you, too," he whispered, their faces just inches apart now. Ciel wondered suddenly what would happen if he just pushed a little closer into Sebastian's embrace.

And his cell phone buzzed inside his back pocket.

_Claude._

He pulled away instantly and fumbled for his new phone. "Y-Yeah, well… Uh… Hi, Sebastian!" he said, putting on a fake smile.

Sebastian fixed his jacket, pouting slightly. And here he thought he'd finally share a kiss with the boy he'd been fantasizing about for the last two months. He ran a hand through his hair. "Uh… Hey, Ciel…?" He looked at the phone in Ciel's hands and beamed instantly. "You got a new one? Oh thank god, I was worried I'd have to buy it for you. Tell Rachel and Vincent I'm really sorry about that."

"Oh, I was the only one truly mad about it." He looked at the text, not bothering to respond before putting it back away. "Where are you headed to?"

"Chemistry. You?"

"Health," Ciel responded, sticking his tongue out. "Wanna skip?"

Sebastian's eyes lit up at the opportunity. "I'd love to."

* * *

Sebastian dug his foot into the wood chips under the swings, cognac eyes on Ciel. "I broke up with Grelle, by the way. I wanted to thank you for showing me the diary entry."

Ciel looked up from his phone to smile at Sebastian. "What are best friend's for?" he asked, giggling. "Besides, she might be an okay friend for a gay boy, but she's a terrible girlfriend for you. You deserve better." _Like me._ Ciel slapped himself mentally. He didn't like Sebastian. No if's, and's, or but's about it.

"Yeah, I agree." Sebastian gave a genuine smile in Ciel's direction, love in his hazel eyes - though Ciel definitely didn't notice. Ciel was once again looking at his phone, texting. Sebastian leaned as far as his swing would allow. "Who are you talking to?"

Ciel straightened up and pulled the phone to his chest. "N-No one!" he sputtered. "A-Anyways, it's getting really late." He stood up and put the phone into his pocket.

"Can I walk you home?" Sebastian asked as he stood with Ciel.

"Uh… I'll walk you," Ciel said, plastering a smile on his face.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything else on the matter. He began walking toward his home, Ciel by his side. He sighed, kicking at a rock. "So… Are you gonna tell me who you were texting?"

Ciel blushed a dark red. "I… I'd rather not," Ciel responded, nibbling at his bottom lip. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and reached over, pulling Ciel's phone from his back pocket with hands as fast as lightening. He held it up and began to open it as Ciel realized it was gone. "H-Hey!" he shouted, reaching for his phone. He pouted, looking at Sebastian defeated as the raven-haired male held the phone above his head. "Come on, Sebastian. I really don't want you to know, please!"

Sebastian stopped suddenly, looking at his best friend. His eyes lingered on the adorable pout upon Ciel's face, then he handed the slate-haired boy the phone. "Sorry," he whispered, running a hand over his face. "So, you wanna hang out with me at my place?"

"Uh… I've actually gotta get home. Tomorrow maybe?" he asked, smiling softly as he grabbed his phone and looked at it. "We can hang at my place tomorrow. Mom is going to her book club and dad won't be home until late because of Funtom Company." Ciel shrugged, putting the phone back into his pocket. "I'd really enjoy your company."

"I'll be there."

They'd finally arrived at Sebastian's house and they were standing at the door awkwardly, like after a first date where they're not sure if it's too soon to give a first kiss. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, his face still red from earlier. Sebastian's eyes were still on Ciel's lips and it was almost obvious he wanted to kiss his friend.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ciel said, heterochromatic eyes glistening in the moonlight.

"See you… Ciel."

**HellsButler's A/N: So many awkward things happening right now. Sebastian is finally realizing his feeling for Ciel. But will Ciel realize his? We'll see. **

**Also Claude.**

**luv ya**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Okay! We're on chapter fifteen. WOO! Also, I'd like to kindly point out that we're nearing the end of this beautiful romance story. Please review, favorite, follow, all that good stuffs. And let's give a warming hello to the noobs of the story *waves frantically* NOOBS please enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive Manor! Old peoples, KEEP enjoying your stay at Phantomhive Manor. If you don't, I fear Sebastian may just have to use some knives on you. *points at Bassy in corner growing mushrooms* Sebastian, that is Tamaki's thing! *sigh***

Sebastian walked into his house and leaned against the door once it shut. He secured his eyes closed, letting out a deep breath. Why hadn't he just gone for it and kissed Ciel like he so desperately wanted to? He was such an idiot. He didn't even know if Ciel felt the same way about him. _How does one go about asking out a guy, anyways? It can't be the same as a girl…_

Sebastian turned back around and looked out of the peep-hole, seeing Ciel standing at the edge of his driveway. He had his phone pulled out again, typing hard into it as if… agitated? No, that wasn't it. Nervous, maybe? Ciel put his phone away and walked off.

In the wrong direction.

If he was going home, he would have went right, not left.

Sebastian opened the door and shut it quietly behind him, watching as Ciel rounded the corner. Still going in the wrong direction. _Where the hell is he going?_

Sebastian slowly began walking after Ciel. Left, left, right, left. And he stopped. Sebastian jumped behind a bush, hiding himself from anyone's vision. He watched as Ciel knocked on a door, waiting for it to open patiently. And then it did.

The person standing in the doorway was such a surprise, Sebastian nearly blew his cover. He had to put a hand over his lips to muffle a scream of shock.

Claude Faustus. The school librarian. Who was also _married_ to the principle, Doctor Hannah Anafeloz-Faustus.

Sebastian watched as Claude pulled Ciel into a tight embrace and kissed him hard, as if they weren't out in the open and Ciel wasn't underage. They pulled away from the kiss and Ciel was ushered into the house, the door slamming behind him.

This was not okay. Did Ciel even know what he was getting himself into?

Sebastian backed up, trying not to think of the fact that he'd just witnessed a guy he was quite possibly - no, seriously - in love with, making out with a fucking teacher. He walked back home sluggishly, his sleepiness finally catching up with him. How was he supposed to confront Ciel about his feelings now?

He needed Ciel to stop seeing Claude.

* * *

Sebastian had finally found some free time during the next day at school. He went to the library, half of him wanting to do some make-up homework and the other half of him wanting to look at Claude.

He was seated so he could see Claude, but Claude couldn't see him. It was the perfect position for snooping. He put his books out on the table, as if he were actually studying or doing homework, but no. His eyes were always on Claude.

His hair was the same color as Sebastian's, his eyes a golden yellow, and his lips were just… Ew. _Mine are way more kissable._ Sebastian rolled his eyes, putting an elbow on the table and his face in his hand. What did Ciel see in this guy? What did Dr. Anafeloz see in this guy? He looked sorta like Sebastian - which was completely weird - but Sebastian had to hand it to himself, he was way hotter.

His mind drifted off as he thought about Ciel. His Ciel, definitely not Claude's Ciel. Like Sebastian would really let Claude have him. Sebastian wanted to love Ciel, to bring him flowers out of random, to take him to prom.

Sebastian could just imagine how adorable Ciel would be at prom, especially after dancing. Ciel's face would be flushed, his breathing a little ragged, his eyes sparkling…

Then they'd kiss. The kind of kiss one would see at the end of a romance film, where the music swells and the guy finally gets the girl.

And it'd be magical.

But he was stuck here, staring at Ciel's lover. His _illegal_ lover.

Sebastian rolled his eyes, looking Claude over once more. His eyes narrowed as thoughts of Ciel actually sleeping with this dickwad entered his mind. That was the only rational reason Sebastian could think Ciel would be with this guy for.

_I bet my dick is bigger..._

* * *

Ciel hadn't seen Sebastian all day. They were supposed to hang out at his house that night, but it seemed like he'd stayed home from school again. Ciel slammed his locker shut and looked around, for any sign that he would still have company. Sebastian came sprinting down the hallway.

"Hey, Ciel! I'm glad I caught you!" Sebastian panted when he reached his friend. "Sorry for being MIA today. I had a test to make up before school, then I went to the library during lunch." He grinned.

"It's alright. Are we still hanging out?" Ciel asked, looking at him with a smile.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?" Sebastian grabbed Ciel's bag from the ground and flung it over his shoulder. Ciel reached for his backpack, but Sebastian stepped away. "Uh-uh. I'll carry it."

Ciel glared at him, but shrugged his shoulders and began walking toward his house, Sebastian following closely. "So how was the test?" he asked, looking at Sebastian through his peripheral view.

"It was easy. I shouldn't have stayed home, but it gave me extra time to study." He shrugged, smiling. Then he looked at the younger male, his gaze turning cold. "I need to talk to you about something, by the way."

"What is it?" Ciel said, shrugging out of the uniformed jacket and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Why did you go to Claude's house yesterday?"

Ciel stopped moving, his breath hitching in his throat. "I… I don't know what you're talking about," he stammered, catching up to Sebastian who had kept walking.

"I followed you last night, Ciel. Please don't lie." Sebastian rolled his eyes, getting a bit annoyed.

"Well," Ciel began, chewing on his lip nervously, "Claude and I started seeing each other around the time I started suspecting Grelle of not being pregnant." He blushed, fingers combing through his blueish-gray hair. "He said he's leaving Dr. Anafeloz for me. He says he loves me, Sebastian."

Sebastian crossed his arms. "Ciel, he's lying to you."

"How would you know?"

"They're marriage has probably gone to shit and they're not having sex anymore. Why does any teacher sleep with a student?" Sebastian rolled his eyes, putting a hand in his pocket.

"You don't know him like I do."

"I don't _want_ to know him like you do, Ciel. Besides, it's illegal. You're seventeen and he's probably like forty-something," Sebastian retorted.

Ciel looked at him with an icy glare. "He's a gentleman. Even if he is forty-something, he's still good to me. And the sex is pretty awesome."

Sebastian's eyes went to the sky as he cringed. "Please never say that again about _Claude_. That's just gross, Ciel. Seriously. It's illegal and it's disgusting and he's married. End of story."

Ciel opened the door to his house and stomped up to his room. "I think I love him, Sebastian!" he called over his shoulder.

Sebastian stormed after him, slamming the front door on his way. "You can't love someone you only see to have sex!"

Ciel was sitting on his bed, his phone in his hand, texting. "You can if it's true love!"

The raven-haired male took the device from him and looked him square in the face. "I know what true love is, Ciel. Claude is _not_ your true love. Trust me."

"Oh how would you know? You've only dated Grelle."

"Because I love you," Sebastian screamed in his face. His expression went blank and all color drained from his face. "I… I mean…" He stood up and handed Ciel his phone back. "I really don't know how to recover from this one."

Ciel stared at him, straight-faced. "You what?" he asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

"I love you."

The younger male scoffed, "Yeah, right. That's a pathetic attempt to get me to stop seeing Claude."

Sebastian scowled at him. "Either you break it off with Claude or I'm telling Dr. Anafeloz."

Ciel looked at him with a glare, his heterochromatic eyes cold as ice. Sebastian would never do that to him.

Would he?

**HellsButler's A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ****SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!**

**LUV YA**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: It's been a solid three days since we posted a chapter. And my god, is this a long one. *shivers* You have no idea how terrifying writing this scene was. We had to do research and we still probably fucked up a lot with shit. I dunno. Anyways, here's a huge ass chapter for you guys. This is also the second to last chapter, so please enjoy your stay at the Phantomhive Manor. *tears up***

A week had gone by and Ciel still hadn't broken it off with Claude. He flung a hand over his dual-colored eyes, inner turmoil bubbling to the surface of his mind. He knew his relationship with Claude was wrong, but it felt so good. And what was that about Sebastian, saying he loved him? There was no fucking way Sebastian actually liked him; he was straight!

He groaned, turning onto his stomach on his bed. A knock came from the door and he looked up as it opened. His mother, Rachel Phantomhive, stood at the door. "Ciel, honey, what's going on?" she asked in a tender motherly tone.

"Mom, can I ask you for some advice?" he questioned, sitting up on his knees to make room for his mother.

"Of course, sweetheart." She sat beside him and looked at Ciel expectantly.

Ciel shifted uncomfortably, his teeth grazing his bottom lip. "Okay, so I have this friend…" Rachel smiled knowingly. "And he's kinda sleeping with this older guy that's married."

"Well, your friend should know better than to interfere with marriages," she said sternly, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. Ciel's face heated into a sweet wine color. "What else?" she asked.

"Well, he's also got a crush on a good friend of his," Ciel found himself admitting. Is that what that was? A crush? On Sebastian, no less? He nodded, his eyes shutting for a brief second. A knowing smile spread across her lips. "And he's not sure if that guy likes him, too."

"Has your friend asked the other guy?" Rachel questioned, putting a hand over his on the bed. "Because I think he might actually find his crush is mutual."

Ciel stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "What if it's not, though, mom? Plus the thing with the married guy. Besides, how do I… er… I mean, my friend pick which guy to go with."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Well, if I were in his position," she began while winking, "I'd dump the married guy and wait to see if his friend actually liked him back." She stood up and hugged him hard. "Please tell him to follow my advice, baby. Before the guy's wife finds out." She pulled away and kissed his cheek, then walked to the door. "I love you, Ciel," she said gently.

"I love you, too, mom."

Ciel fell back onto the bed with a determined look on his face. Monday would be the day he broke up with Claude.

* * *

Monday morning, Sebastian stood in front of Ciel's locker like every day. He crossed his arms, eyes on the ground as he waited. "Ciel!" he heard someone shout. Hazel eyes rose from the floor to lay upon the school librarian. Ciel rushed toward Claude and smiled at him.

Rage boiled through his veins, splashing around into his eyes and turning them into a deep crimson. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been this angry. Probably when he almost killed Alois. He pushed off of the locker he'd been leaning against and stalked off in the opposite direction.

He flung open a door and walked straight into an office, ignoring the protests coming from the secretary. He slammed his hands down on the desk now in front of him. Doctor Hannah Anafeloz stared back at his fiery red eyes in complete shock. "Can I help you?" she asked, her voice wavering a bit.

"Dr. Anafeloz, my name is Sebastian Michaelis. I need to speak to you about your husband," Sebastian responded harshly. "I have knowledge of Claude having an affair with a student."

Hannah's eyes widened even further. "My husband would never cheat on me," she countered, leaning back in her chair to cross her arms. "I think you might be mistaken, Mr. Michaelis."

Sebastian's nostrils flared as his eyes flashed an even darker vermillion. "If you don't believe me," he quipped, "just read his text messages. The student has confided in me that they have been sexting and meeting up in Claude's personal office during his free period."

"The student is a boy?" she mumbled, clearly unable to believe any word Sebastian was saying. "Who is it?"

Sebastian released the desk under his nails and very calmly stated, "Ciel Phantomhive."

* * *

Hannah sat down next to Claude in the teacher's lounge, ready to eat her lunch in peace. She opened her bag and then looked at her husband. "So I had six children put into In School Suspension today," she said, taking out an apple and biting into it.

"That's nice, dear," Claude responded, eating his sandwich and continuing to read his book.

She sighed and took another bite of her apple. After a couple minutes, she looked at Claude once more. "Honey, can I see your phone?"

He raised an eyebrow, but pulled it from his pocket and handed it to her. She took it and crossed her legs, aiming the screen away from Claude. She unlocked it and immediately began scrolling through his texts until she came across the name Ciel. _He didn't even try to hide it?_ she thought to herself, a small pout forming on her lips. She instantly scrolled through the messages, trying her hardest to mask the shock that was bubbling to the surface. She turned the screen off and put the phone back onto the table.

"I'll see you tonight, Claude," she said as she stood up. She grabbed her bag and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I'm going to eat lunch in my office. I still have some work to do."

Claude barely looked up from his book to smile at her coldly.

"I love you," she snarled in his direction.

"That's nice, dear." His eyes had gone back to his book.

Hannah stomped off, anger flooding her facial features. _Ugh! How could a stupid brat snatch my husband? **My fucking husband?!** No one touches my husband, but me. Who the fuck does this Ciel Phantomhive think he is?_ She slammed the door to her office closed and sat down, opening the 'Student Files' page on her computer. She typed his name into the system and growled loudly when she saw his grades: straight A's, no unexcused absences this semester. She didn't even recognize his face. He'd never been to her office!

_So the fuckboy's a goody two shoes, huh?_

She picked up the phone on her desk and dialed. It rang twice before someone picked up. "Woodside School District, this is Melody speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Hello, please direct me to Mr. Landers and Mrs. Blanc."

"One moment, ma'am."

She was on hold for a good minute. "This is Ash and Angela."

"Ash, Angela, darlings, this is Hannah Anafeloz. I need a meeting." She pursed her lips. "Tonight."

Angela scoffed, "Hannah, dear, we are very busy people."

"Yes, and we're booked this afternoon," Ash added.

"I said tonight. I mean tonight."

They both didn't say anything for a moment before Ash cleared his throat. "We'll see what we can do."

"Yes, dear. We'll call you if we end up having an opening," Angela calmly stated. "We'll be in touch."

They hung up.

Hannah looked at her computer, staring at a picture of the adorable heterochromatic boy.

"Enjoy your stay at Woodside Secondary School, Ciel Phantomhive. These last few weeks… could be your last."

Hannah sat in front of Ash and Angela, looking at them with a raised eyebrow. She was grateful they'd made room for her, as always, that night. She gave a small smile at them before starting, "I want a boy expelled."

Angela leaned forward in her seat. "What has he done?"

"Oh, he's done nothing to the school," she said cheerily. "He's sleeping with my husband."

Ash's eyes widened. "Well, Hannah, you know your husband is an employee of our school district. As the school board, we will have to fire him. The student has done nothing wrong except being taken advantage of."

"Um… No, Ash, I want this boy expelled. My husband did nothing wrong." Her voice had gone from happy-go-lucky to dead serious. "Claude is innocent. I want this boy gone. He is not going to ruin my marriage."

Angela put her hand out to shush Hannah. "The most we can do is pretend you never brought this to our attention and Claude can keep his job. If you don't take this, we'll have to fire him."

Hannah rolled her eyes and stood up, glaring at them. "If you won't do something about this, I will." She turned on her heel and stormed out.

* * *

Ciel pulled the mail from the box, skipping through it as he talked on the phone. "I don't know, Grelle. I mean, I don't have a boyfriend or anything. Prom doesn't seem that big a deal to me anymore."

Grelle groaned on the other end. "Come on, Ciel, it'll be fun." She started whining, "All us girls are going and Bard and Finny. And I heard a little bird named my annoying brother say he's bringing a friend."

Ciel stopped shuffling through the envelops. "What kind of friend?"

"Oh you know, the hot and gay kind?" she said with a giggle. "You know you wanna go!" she sang.

"I'll consider it," he said with a huff, a small smile playing on his lips. He began sifting through the papers again. His fingers stopped when he came across an envelope with his name on it, addressed from Woodside Municipal Court. "Grelle, I'm gonna call you back." He hung up the phone without another word and ran inside. He dropped the mail on the table beside the door and began running to his room. When he finally sat on his bed, he tore into the envelope and read the contents:

**Dear Mr. Ciel Phantomhive:**

**By order of the city of Woodside, England we hereby request you to attend court on March 2, 2015 at 10:00 a.m. You are summoned to defend the case of Hannah Anafeloz vs. Ciel Phantomhive on the terms of sexual assault of Claude Faustus. Please have ready all materials you feel necessary to prove your innocence. Failure to comply will result in the automatic win of Hannah Anafeloz and your arrest on the grounds of sexual assault.**

**Signed,**

**Judge Aleister Chambers**

Ciel stared at the paper for a few moments.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

March second rolled around too quickly and Ciel was definitely not prepared for the day. He sat in the defendant's chair, fidgeting with a loose string on his slacks. Every time he looked around, he noticed how nervous everyone looked. Claude was sweating - probably fear of being fired or thrown in prison, Hannah looked plain pissed off, Sebastian seemed distraught. Ciel himself was just scared. He bit his lip as Aleister Chambers waltzed into the room and sat in the judges seat.

"We're here to discuss the case of Hannah Anafeloz versus Ciel Phantomhive. Let's get to it, shall we?" he said, motioning for court to begin. "We'll begin with the plaintiff's opening statement."

Hannah and Claude's lawyer stood and began with his speech. "Your Honor, good morning, my name is Thompson. On January eighteenth, two-thousand fifteen, the defendant in this case began to pursue my client, Claude Faustus, in order to have sexual relations. We have record of several text messages and two witnesses to the crime. At the conclusion of the case we will ask for a verdict of guilty." He sat down and smiled politely in Ciel's direction, making his stomach turn with fear.

His own lawyer stood to deliver his own opening statement. "Good morning, your Honor. My name is Canterbury. I represent the defendant, Ciel Phantomhive, and we wish to plead not guilty, under the account of my client's age."

The trial started and each witness slowly made their way up to the bench. The bailiff, a woman named Kristine, escorted them all. First went Claude, then Sebastian - the only person outside of Ciel and Claude that knew, and finally it was Ciel's turn. He made his way up to his seat, looking around at everyone with a nervous expression. Kristine held a bible out for him and he set his left palm upon it, raising his right hand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I swear," Ciel responded, nodding. His lawyer came up and looked at him with a small smile.

"Ciel, please tell me when you began pursuing Claude," Canterbury said.

Ciel bit his lip and thought for a moment. "I had just gotten out of an abusive relationship in which I had not pressed charges and I found myself in the school library, where Claude… I mean, Mr. Faustus worked as the librarian. I noticed he would stare at me from time-to-time and I ended up asking him why on January eighteenth. I didn't pursue him until around the twenty-ninth when we were both in his office and I asked if he had ever been with a guy."

"Was that the day you and the plaintiff began having sexual relations?" his lawyer asked, looking at Claude and back to Ciel.

Ciel shook his head. "No, we didn't have sexual relations for about a two weeks. I was still getting over my relationship and only took to reading in Mr. Faustus' office during my free period at school. Then one day, he asked me what it was like and asked to kiss me. That's when our actual affair started."

Canterbury paused in his pacing for a moment to look at Ciel. "So what you're saying is the plaintiff came on to you, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Ciel stated plainly.

"Now, Ciel, if you could please just state your age, birth date, and grade," his lawyer quipped.

"I am seventeen years old, born on December fourteenth, nineteen ninety-seven, and I am in a junior in highschool." Ciel sat up a bit straighter, knowing full-well he was on the last question.

"Thank you, Ciel." Canterbury looked at Judge Chambers. "No more questions, your Honor."

"Does the plaintiff's lawyer have anything to say?" Aleister asked as Canterbury made his way back to his seat. Thompson stood up from his chair and walked around his table.

"Yes, your Honor." He turned his gaze on Ciel. "Mr. Phantomhive, when you started your relationship with my client, were you aware he was married?"

Ciel gave a confused look. "Yes, of course. It's known throughout the school."

"Uh-huh. And with that in mind, did you also know that you were being watched enter my client's house on the night of February fifteenth?"

Ciel could physically see Sebastian pale in the audience. "I was not aware of that until Sebastian Michaelis brought it to my attention the next day." He sat back in his seat, crossing his legs.

"And what relationship do you have with Sebastian Michaelis?"

Canterbury stood up and shouted, "I object! Your honor, I don't understand what the plaintiff is trying to achieve with this question."

Alester rolled his eyes. "Overruled. Thompson, please continue."

"My question still stands, Mr. Phantomhive."

"Sebastian and I have known each other since I was born. He's my closest friend."

Thompson smirked. "If that is the case, why would he tell Dr. Anafeloz about your relationship with her husband?"

Ciel's mouth dropped in shock. "T-This is the first I've heard of this," he answered honestly. "I had no idea he was the one who said anything."

"So you admit to keeping your relationship a secret," Thompson said triumphantly. "Mr. Phantomhive, it was you who pursed my client, was it not?"

Ciel stood up, slamming his fist against the cage-like structure in front of him. "No! It was mutual. Claude came after me just as much as I came after him. We pursued each other." His cheeks heated with a dark flush of color as whispers interrupted the room.

Judge Chambers began striking his gavel. "Order! Order!" he shouted, quieting everyone instantly. Ciel plopped back down into his seat.

"No more questions, your Honor," Thompson said, bowing his head and making his way back to his chair.

"You may step down, Mr. Phantomhive," Aleister said. Ciel went back to sit beside Canterbury, hoping to whatever God may be out there that he was not guilty. Judge Chambers looked through his notes, quiet for a moment as he thought. "With the knowledge I have gathered today, I hereby declare the defendant, Ciel Phantomhive, not guilty. The plaintiff, Claude Faustus, is sentenced to two years of prison on the grounds of sexual assault and the title of sex offender."

Ciel felt a smile come across his lips as he turned to look at Sebastian. His friend was giving him a grin, as well, but it was a bit sadder. Obviously they had some talking to do. Hannah gave a pained half-scream, half-sob as Kristine came over to Claude with handcuffs. Ciel watched as the metal clamped around his wrists. Hannah grabbed for her husband frantically.

"He's innocent!" she shouted, holding onto his arm as Kristine dragged him away.

"Hannah, let me go. This is my problem. Get the fuck off." Claude pushed her away with his shoulder.

"You didn't do anything, this is wrong!"

"No, what I did was wrong. You acting like I'm not at fault is wrong. Now go."

"Claude, please! Don't let them do this!" she shouted, trying to cling to him once more.

"I said get off, bitch!" he growled at her. "I'm fucking fed up with you and this pretend happy marriage we let on! I slept with Ciel Phantomhive and I'd do it again because you're a fucking cunt!" He pushed her off of him once more. "I want a divorce, Hannah. Goodbye."

Hannah stood there dumbfounded as Claude finally was taken into custody. She then turned to Ciel, anger flaring as she pointed a perfectly-manicured nail at him. "You," she spat. "This is all your fault." Ciel's eyes widened in surprise, though he honestly knew it. This had been what his mother warned him of. "You ruined my marriage. You selfish brat."

Ciel felt tears burn his throat as he stood up. "I-I'm so sorry," he choked out. "I never wanted this to happen."

She rolled her eyes, laughing maniacally. "You never wanted this to happen? Then don't sleep with someone's husband! Fucking whore, that's what you are! A goddamned gay whore!"

Ciel felt the tears boil over and he ran from the courtroom, Sebastian following behind him. The blueish-gray haired boy wiped at his multi-colored eyes frantically as he ran, trying his hardest to stop crying. "Ciel!" Sebastian called, reaching out a hand and gripping his arm. Ciel yanked away, turning to glare at his best friend.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted. "I broke up with Claude, just like you told me to, but you still had the audacity to run to Hannah like it was nothing? You didn't even ask me! I broke it off with him and you… You just…" Ciel's tears really came now, hitting his cheeks like white-hot acid, burning into his skin. "Why would you do this to me, Sebastian?" he cried.

"I didn't know!" Sebastian retorted, reaching for Ciel once more who just stepped out of his grasp. "Ciel, please…" he whispered, giving the saddest face he'd ever worn to his best friend, his life, his true love.

"No… I-I can't do this, Sebastian. You act out without thinking. You just made me put someone in jail." He put his arms around himself, trying to hold in the sobs that were raking and convulsing through his body. "I'm done, Sebastian. Okay? I'm done. We're not friends. We can't be friends. I'm sorry."

"Ciel, wait!"

Ciel turned on his heel without so much as a second glance and ran off, leaving Sebastian to sink to the floor on his knees and proceed to cry.

**HellsButler's A/N: OH MY DEAR GOD THIS WAS A LONG ASS CHAPTER!**

**I don't know how the hell we did this. Bella's crying right now cause we're almost done with the story. All together this was a very complex, intense, emotional chapter for everyone.**

**Also, I would like to profusely apologize for the letter and the court scene. We don't know shit about any of this. We tried our best. And we hope you enjoy it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: We're finally here. *sobs profusely* It's over. This is the last chapter, minus the epilogue. We hope you enjoy your final stay at the Phantomhive Manor.**

Tomorrow was the big day: Prom. And Ciel still didn't feel like going. The date was April seventeenth, the last Friday before the best day of some high schooler's lives, but Ciel was the most depressed he'd ever been.

Though they still saw one another at school, still sat at the same lunch table, and still hung out with the same group of people, Sebastian and Ciel hadn't spoken since after the trial. Sebastian had texted and called him so many times, but Ciel just wouldn't have it.

He sat at lunch on Friday, picking at his food while Grelle chatted with him. He hardly paid attention, keeping note of his now-ex-best friend sitting just four chairs away. Sebastian was also barely eating, staring off into space. Grelle sighed and took a small bite of a carrot, leaning over to whisper into Ciel's ear, "Can I talk to you? Privately?" she asked.

Ciel stood up and walked with her to a very closed place. "What's up, Grelle?" he questioned, looking at her quizzically.

She sat down and offered him a seat next to her, running her fingers over her stomach. "I'm pregnant, Ciel. Really pregnant this time." She looked at him with a genuine smile as he sat beside her.

"Really?" he exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you. Who's is it?"

Her cheeks heated to her favorite delicious color. "Undertaker," she said with a giggle.

"The school janitor?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, honey…" He gave her another hug, biting his lip. "You need to be celibate for a while, Grelle."

Grelle giggled again. "Well, actually… We started seeing one another after me and Sebastian broke up. He's actually a great guy and very sexy." She put her hand on her stomach again, rubbing soothing circles there. "We're talking about starting a family together after I get out of high school."

Ciel smiled softly. "Well, I'm happy for you and I support you, no matter what."

Grelle's face fell. "Speaking of supporting friends… You and Sebastian need to make up. You're both depressed without one another. It's not good for either of you. And it's kinda bumming the rest of us out."

Ciel instantly shut himself away, looking away from Grelle and his eyes turning ice cold. "I can't do that, Grelle," he whispered.

"Why? Because he spoiled your affair? Because he's in love with you?" she hissed. "You need to go to him, Ciel." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Please. You need each other. You guys are seriously in love. Everyone can see it."

Ciel scoffed, "Yeah, right. I mean, yeah, he's dreamy and he's sweet and romantic…" His shoulders slumped, eyes getting glassy as he began to think about Sebastian. Then he shook his head. "But he's not into guys and it'd be just awkward if we dated."

"Please!" she sighed. "Sebastian has been so totally into you for months now. You're the only one that doesn't see it."

Ciel stood up and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet, as well. "I'll think about it," he whispered. "I mean, what's the harm in trying, right?"

* * *

Sebastian stood straighter, fixing his tie and white button-down. He looked at the door in front of him, fear creeping into his mind. He couldn't let his fright scare him away. Not again. He rose a fist and gently knocking, waiting patiently for the door to open.

Rachel was the one to answer, making Sebastian's face fall. "Oh, hello, Sebastian. Ciel has requested not to see you," she said hesitantly.

"Rachel, please let me see him. Just call him downstairs. I need to see him." He gave a sad smile, looking at her with pleading eyes.

She grinned knowingly, nodding. "Alright. Let me try." She shut the door, leaving Sebastian to pace in front of the Phantomhive house.

After about a minute and a half, Ciel finally opened the door once more. He gasped upon seeing Sebastian, heterochromatic eyes widening in surprise. "S-Sebastian," he stammered out.

"Ciel, I need you to hear me out right now. Don't say anything, please. I need to get this off my chest." He took a deep breath, feeling unprepared for this speech. "Charles Dicken's put my feelings into perspective last night when reading Our Mutual Friend: 'You know what I am going to say. I love you. What other men may mean when they use that expression, I cannot tell; what I mean is, that I am under the influence of some tremendous attraction which I have resisted in vain, and which overmasters me. You could draw me to fire, you could draw me to water, you could draw me to the gallows, you could draw me to any death, you could draw me to anything I have most avoided, you could draw me to any exposure and disgrace. This and the confusion of my thoughts, so that I am fit for nothing, is what I mean by your being the ruin of me.'" He looked at Ciel then, who had a small smirk on his face. "Go to prom with me, Ciel. Please."

The smirk only grew as Ciel slowly backed up, nodding slightly. "Okay," he said before slamming the door shut. Sebastian stared at the door with his mouth gaping open in shock. _What the fuck was that?!_

Okay, he'd wait ten minutes to see if Ciel was serious. He sat down on the porch, eyes on the sky in a silent prayer. He leaned back, allowing the minutes to tick away.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

He stood up and began pacing.

Six.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

Ciel still hadn't come out.

"What's another ten minutes?" he asked himself, running a hand through his already-disheveled hair. After waiting another eight minutes, the door opened behind him. He turned to see who was there, his breath hitching in his throat.

Ciel stood there, staring back at him with loving eyes. He was wearing two-inch high heeled, baby blue boots that cut off mid-calf, knee-length black stockings that were held up by black garters. Sapphire blue - the same color as one of his eyes - shorts ended in the middle of his thighs and a striking Victorian vest, the same shade of blue, was barely hidden under a long tailcoat. Slender black gloves were pushed upon his hands, the only other color on his fingers being a hope-diamond ring on his left thumb. A gold and sapphire scarf wrapped around his neck, showing off the delicate features of his pale face. An eyepatch was covering his lilac-colored iris and a small tophat rested over his slate-colored hair.

Sebastian's eyes traveled up and down his figure hungrily, his bottom lip getting snagged by his teeth as he tried to hold in his desire to kiss Ciel.

The younger boy smiled shyly, his cheeks flushing with color. "So… What do you think?" he asked timidly.

"You look ravishing," Sebastian breathed, walking closer. He knelt down, putting a hand over his heart and looking up at Ciel with a devilish smirk. "Young lord, would you allow me to escort you to prom this evening?" he asked, offering the hand that had been against his chest.

Ciel leaned down to Sebastian's level for a moment, gazing at him with a confused expression. "We can't go to prom with you dressed like that," he whined.

Sebastian looked down at his outfit: A plain black vest, tailcoat, trousers, and loafers, white button-down shirt, and a classic pitch tie. "What's wrong with my clothes?" he asked.

"Sebastian, the theme is masquerade. You need a mask. That's why I have the eyepatch," Ciel stated plainly. "So we need to find you one. I think my mom might have one that'll work." He took Sebastian's hand and dragged him up to the attic.

It took a solid hour to find the perfect mask, but they got it. It was a the same beautiful black as the rest of his attire, with an intricate design in a bold crimson. The design pattern wrapped around his eyes, coming back up into an upside down heart, with crescent moons back-to-back on the bridge of the nose. Sebastian put it on and smiled down at Ciel, holding his arms out.

"How's this?" he asked.

"Perfect."

* * *

Ciel saw all of his friends the second they walked through the door. Grelle, Meyrin, and Lizzy were all clumped together, squealing over their dresses. Grelle was in a princess-styled, deep maroon, floor-length, strapless dress with sequins laced around the bodice and skirt. Lizzy's dress was a gorgeous rose pink, stopped midthigh and fanned out in ruffles, the bodice was made like a corset with diamonds making a pattern from the top of the strapless dress to the bottom of the corset along her breasts and stomach. Meyrin's floor-length gown held on by one sleeve in black lace that wrapped around the white bodice with flowering patterns. The skirt was ruffles of black and white.

And did they all three look to die for.

Ciel squealed and ran toward them, hugging Grelle hard. They all took one look at Ciel's outfit and screamed. "Oh you're so cute!" Lizzy squealed.

"Yes he is, yes he is!" Meyrin giggled.

"You're simply dashing, if I do say so myself," Grelle pipped up. "We're so glad you could make it, darling."

They all three put their masks up to their faces, each mask like their dresses.

"We should dance," Ciel said, throwing a look back to Sebastian who had found Bard, Finny, and some guy Ciel didn't recognize. "Come on!" he grabbed Grelle's hand and pulled her out to the dancefloor, Lizzy and Meyrin catching up in just seconds.

Three songs later, Ciel had wandered over to get something to drink. Dancing seriously took a lot out of him. He smiled at his girlfriends, who were still dancing their asses off, making crude gestures toward one another as they went.

Sebastian came over and stood beside him, laughing as Bard ran to Meyrin and picked her up. They swung around for a minute before they shared a kiss, making Sebastian and Ciel turn their heads. "Are you having fun?" Sebastian asked, looking at Ciel now.

"I am. Are you?" Ciel's uncovered eye rose to stare at Sebastian.

The older male nodded slowly, a small smile finding it's way upon his lips. "I've missed you, Ciel," he whispered.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ciel said, looking away now. He crossed his arms and bit his lip. "Okay, fine. I missed you, too." He gave a goofy grin, eye meeting Sebastian's once more.

The music stopped, ending a song. Then the DJ said, "For all you lovebirds out there, let's give you something slow. This is Falling in Love by Falling Up." The music started and Ciel slowly began to sway his hips to the beat, sighing deeply.

_You are my one true love_  
_You are the voice that is so sweet_  
_In everything I do_  
_You bring the best out of me_

Sebastian stood in front of him and offered out his hand. "Dance with me," he said.

"This is a slow song," Ciel stated blankly.

"Yeah, it is. Dance with me."

Ciel took his hand and was whirled onto the dancefloor. He placed a hand on Sebastian's shoulder, holding his other tightly in his own.

_You are my wings to fly_  
_You are the wind beneath them_  
_I miss you every night, when I close my eyes_

Sebastian pulled Ciel flush against his chest, laying his chin on his hair. Ciel's ear pressed against Sebastian's chest, hearing his heartbeat.

_You put your feelings down_  
_You stopped your tears, you brought me love_  
_You held to my heart_  
_You held with hope to have me near_

"Why did you tell Hannah?" Ciel whispered, looking up into Sebastian's eyes.

"I saw you and Claude… The way you smiled at him… I'm sorry, Ciel."

"I broke up with him on Monday morning."

"That's when I saw you," Sebastian said, finally realizing his mistake. He pulled Ciel closer. "I'm sorry."

_Sometimes I close my eyes_  
_Sometimes I let my hunger rise_  
_I think of all you are, you are the love of my life_

"I love you, Ciel," Sebastian whispered, stroking soothing circles into his hip. He kissed his forehead.

"You can't mean that," Ciel breathed, removing the eyepatch to stare at Sebastian. "You've been into girls our whole lives. You need to stop saying you love me, Sebastian. It's really starting to fuck with my mind."

"People change, Ciel. Remember when you kissed that girl in seventh grade and then kissed me to compare? I was grossed out and you found out you're gay. Well, now I'm pretty sure I'm gay, too."

_All of my dreams and my passions_  
_Are in your hands_

Ciel stared at him blankly. "I… Sebastian…"

"I love you, Ciel Phantomhive. I'm completely serious. I'm in love with you and I don't see that changing anytime soon. Sure, I've got graduation and college and that's gonna be hard since you've still got your Senior year, but I don't care. I'll do long distance for you because I can't stand the thought of anyone being yours, if it isn't me." Sebastian stared into his eyes, a small smile on his lips. "I love you. Please, Ciel, go out with me?"

Ciel put his head back against Sebastian's chest, enjoying his warmth while mulling over the request.

_You reached me in my need_  
_Your rhythm flows under my skin_  
_I need you desperately,_  
_A sweet healing that will begin_  
_You are my one true love_  
_You are the voice that is so sweet_  
_In everything I do, you bring the best out of me_  
_My everything is you_  
_The very motions that I move_  
_And everything with richness_  
_The richness of the peace you bring_

"Alright," he finally whispered. He pulled away slightly to look up at Sebastian. "I'll go out with you."

Sebastian smiled wide, looking down at his now-boyfriend. "I love you, Ciel," he whispered.

Ciel grinned, standing on his tiptoes. "I know. I love you, too, Sebastian."

Their lips finally locked for the first time in a passionate embrace.

~The End~

**HellsButler's A/N: ITS FINALLY DONE! YEAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

**I kid I kid, it is over though. there's only the epilogue left.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**ps. im really out of it rn,sorry**

**luv ya**


	18. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here you have it. The beautiful epilogue of Si J'avais Su. I hope you're not too angry with this ending and thank you for coming along on this intense journey. Thank you for joining us at Phantomhive Manor.**

Four months had gone by since prom. Ciel and Sebastian had had the summer of their dreams, only for it to be crushed this fateful day. Ciel started school in exactly one week, as did Sebastian, who was now moving three hours away for college.

Ciel picked up a box, surprised at how heavy it actually was. _What the hell is in this thing?!_ he thought to himself, turning it this way and that until he saw the word scribbled onto it in sharpie: Books.

Of course he'd picked up Sebastian's books.

Sebastian walked over and kissed his cheek. "Want me to grab that one, baby?" he asked with a grin. "I don't want you hurting yourself."

"I can carry it myself, thank you." Ciel ducked away and scurried to the car, plopping the heavy box into the trunk of Sebastian's car. "Hey, Sebastian, did you make sure to grab enough clothes? It's going to be a long four years if you only have one box full."

Sebastian came over, carrying another box that said chargers etc. on it. "Yeah, it's not like I'm not gonna get a job or something," he said with a chuckle. The raven-haired male sat the box in the trunk beside Ciel's. "Oh, I almost forgot. I got you something to remember me by," he gasped excitedly. He ran back into the house and upstairs.

It took him a solid ten minutes before he rushed back outside, holding a small, velvet package. He thrust it into Ciel's hands, grinning with delight. "Open it! Come on!" Sebastian said, his voice full of glee.

Ciel's stomach turned over as he fingered the coffer, nibbling into his bottom lip. "W-What is it?" he asked worriedly.

Sebastian frowned. "Just open it, Ciel."

Gathering all the courage he could muster, Ciel finally flipped open the box. He gasped at the ring that was inside, pulling it out.

"It's a promise ring," Sebastian whispered, taking the metal circlet from his lover and kneeling. "I promise to love you and wait to come back to you. Forever. No matter how long it takes. If it's your wish I will follow you everywhere. I will love you for eternity." He took Ciel's hand and slowly slid it onto his ring finger.

Ciel blinked back tears, looking at the beautiful piece of metal on his hand. "I… Sebastian!" he sobbed, hugging him hard. Sebastian held Ciel tight, stroking his back. "I love you," Ciel whispered, pulling away to wipe at his cheeks frantically.

"I love you, Ciel."

"You make sure to call me every night." Ciel smiled wide. "Don't forget about me."

Sebastian pulled him close again, their lips finding each other in a sweet and passionate kiss.

"Yes, my lord."

**HellsButler's A/N: so this was really fucking cute omg!**

**Thanks for sticking with us through this whole thing.**

**And if you've only read this chapter WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? GO READ THE WHOLE THING!**

**I digress. But seriously thank from the bottom of my heart that fanfiction wont let me put in this. *shakes fist* Damn you fanfiction!**

**luv ya**


	19. An Author's Note

**Hello, this is dearbella!**

**HellsButler and I wanted to properly thank those of you who have followed:**

**AwesomeRaven, Bufkin, Crescendo-noise-is-dead, Demoness Snow Black, MaraishaAziza, NarupokeeAurorafan, Onehellofakurofan, PennyBlu, RiotKey, SnowTeddy, Tadelle, ThatRandomReview, The Girl in the Darkk, Willowafi89, animalgirl4ever, chibi-shueiri, , lazybear28, speedy3322, wolfairer, xmisguidedxxghostx, and xxxBloodyAnimeLoverxxx**

**To those not mentioned that favorited:**

**PKMN Trainer Crystal, Persephone's Melody, TheBlackSpirit, dance-of-the-moonlight-wolf, dardar1, and xxarcaninexx59**

**And those lovely reviews that made our days and made this story worth writing.**

**Arigato~**

**Now for the good stuff.**

**If you would be so kind as to go to my page and click on Je Vous Attendrai.**

**And what awaits you is the sequel to this breathtaking, beautiful story of best friend's falling in love and sticking together.**

**We both do hope you enjoyed your stay with us at the Phantomhive Manor.**

**Love always,**

**dearbella**


End file.
